A Time of Darkness
by SilentSniper
Summary: Time is never still. It is always rippling with changing. Wiseman has captured the Senshi of the Moon instead of the Small Lady. Time changed. It was, after all, never set in stone. Demando/Usagi Demando/Serenity Mamoru/Usagi -Undergoing revision-
1. Turncoat Princess

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

A/N: Holy shizz, I just read through this again and man, does it need a fixer-upper.

* * *

Wiseman laughed as the Senshi of the Moon fell to the floor with a soft not-too-graceful thud as he created his means of escape. All of them watched as the Wiseman vanished with the unconscious little princess of the moon in tow-though they found it odd that the White Prince was not there to cackle triumphantly at them.

"Sailor Moon!" ChibiUsa cried as she realized that once again, she had failed her fair mother.

Tuxedo Kamen said nothing as he watched the battle-ridden field with cold eyes.

ChibiUsa could not stop the tears from falling like raindrops onto the Ginzuishou. It was not fair; she came here all this way to try to prevent Black Moon's invasion, but once again they succeeded in tearing her away from her mother.

Mars bent down on one knee and tried to sooth the pink-haired child, but to no avail; the poor girl was caught up in the memories of her fallen kingdom.

"Don't worry, ChibiUsa, everything will turn out just fine."

The little girl merely blinked back tears as she held her mother's Ginzuishou. It was cold and unresponsive and unsettling.

* * *

The now-untransformed Sailor Moon curled into herself as her white Ginzuishou tried to fend off the black Jakokuzuishou. She could hardly keep her eyes open with all that dark energy; the Black Moon palace stifled her; strangled her; and silenced her.

"Who…?"

"The prince and his family call me Wiseman," he answered, "but that is not my true name."

"Let me go," she whispered while she tried to break out of the jakokuzuishou-made prison. "My friends…"

"Your silly Ginzuishou does not stand a chance against the Jakokuzuishou," the Wiseman remarked as he witnessed the crystal weakening from being exposed to negative energy.

The girl's body finally relaxed as Usagi succumbed to sleep's siren, but she would not find peace in sleep for the Wiseman had put his plan in action as soon as he saw that she was unconscious.

"Listen to me, Princess of the White Moon. It's very important that you do. I tell you now that nobody helped you; they all stood there, doing nothing."

"None of them wanted to help, _especially_ Chiba Mamoru."

The sleeping Usagi uttered her beloved's name.

"That's right, Chiba Mamoru. He was happy that you were gone. He's happy that he's free from the White Moon's destiny. He doesn't love you, dear girl."

* * *

_Usagi walked happily; the wind nipped at her heels and the sun was in her hair. She could not be any happier, but her demeanor changed when the happy little scenery changed to one of rain and thundering clouds. _

_Distressed, she wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk in no particular direction. Usagi let her feet lead her to wherever they wanted to go and eventually, she spotted Mamoru's tall form._

_"Mamo-chan!" she cried happily as she ran towards him with her arms outstretched. _

_All of a sudden, a slim figure shrouded in shadows appeared besides Mamoru and hooked an arm around his. He did not protest. _

_"Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she sensed the unbounded happiness coming from her one and only._

_They kissed with the wild abandonment that Usagi had only experienced with her prince; it broke her heart and it broke her soul. After Mamoru and the stranger parted, the shadows began to fade to reveal the face of the mysterious person. _

_Usagi's heart sank even further when she realized that the girl turned out to be gorgeous and she could have sworn that she knew this girl. The pearl-white face surrounded by a shiny mass of black hair spoke to her; the smiling cherry lips and the luminous violet eyes called out to her. _

_"Rei." _

_The now-revealed Rei smiled at Usagi with all the venom in the world. "Hello, Usagi." _

_"Why? We're friends." _

_The soldier of Mars raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter in the face of love. Mamoru and I love each other, Usagi." _

_Usagi shook her head. "But Mamo-chan and I are in love." _

_"No, Usagi, we're not in love," Mamoru muttered as he held the priestess close to his heart. _

_"Yes, we are, we are, Mamo-chan, we are!" _

_Mamoru's eyes stared out into the horizon, refusing to meet Usagi's eyes. "We're not love. The Serenity in you and the Endymion in me are telling us to be love, but that's not love. It's destiny meddling with our lives." _

_The girl clutched at her skirt while his words continued to stab at her heart. "Mamo-chan." _

_Rei's beautiful face twisted in ugly contempt. "Usagi, leave Mamoru alone. He loves me, not you. _

_"You never liked me, Rei. You always teased me and you always made me feel bad," Usagi whispered. "When I met you, I thought we could be friends, but I guess you didn't." _

_Rei smiled. "You got it."_

* * *

"See? The senshi that was supposed to protect you; the senshi that was supposed to be your friend hates you. She wanted the Prince of Earth for herself. You're not important to her."

The Ginzuishou's light flicked on and off as the soldier of the moon curled into herself again.

"No, Rei loves me…Mamo-chan loves me…"

"They don't love you. Nobody from the White Moon loved you. Not even your daughter."

"ChibiUsa."

"Yes, the Princess Small Lady Serenity. She hates you for being so clumsy and so flighty. Small Lady wants a graceful mother; one that will teach her to be a lady. She hates you for not being the mother that she wants."

* * *

_Again, Usagi found herself alone, but this time she was standing at the doorstep of Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru was not alone in there; she could hear voices, female voice. She opened the door and tiptoed in to see what girls the voices belonged to._

_Once again, Rei's visage greeted her. The girl was snuggled against Mamoru's body as she happily talked to another girl. Usagi's spirits lifted when she saw that the second girl was ChibiUsa; maybe ChibiUsa was talking some sense into Mamoru. _

_"Mamo-chan, I don't want Usagi as my Mama," the little girl confessed, "she's so clumsy. She's not a lady." _

_Mamoru glanced affectionately at Rei. "Well, Rei can be your Mama." _

_ChibiUsa also glanced at Rei and studied the young girl's features with calculating red eyes. "Maybe, Rei is so graceful and beautiful, like a fairy-tale princess. Not at all like my mother." _

_"Well, than, it settled. When Usagi gives birth to you, I steal you away. Then, I'll marry Rei and we'll be happy together with you as your daughter." _

_"Really?" ChibiUsa asked. _

_"Yes," Mamoru promised and hugged ChibiUsa. "Usagi may be your biological mother, but Rei will be your real mother. The mother who will teach you how to be lady." _

_Rei smiled. "Clumsy Usagi can't teach gracefulness." _

_Usagi stormed in; she had heard enough. _

_"I can't believe you three!" she yelled at them as she put her hands on her hips._

_"Well, look who's here. The one and only clumsy Usagi," Rei snickered as she flung her hair over her shoulders. "You're only useful for one thing and that's being the body that will give birth to my daughter." _

_"Yeah, get lost, Usagi. Rei's going to be my Mama and she's going to be an even better Mama than you!" ChibiUsa shouted before hurling the Luna-P ball at her future mother. _

_"You little brat!" _

_The anger in Usagi bubbled and rose within her. _

_Rei laughed at the expression on Usagi's face. The more Rei laughed, the angrier Usagi became. She glared at the vixen that dared to take her love and her daughter away from her. _

_"You-you witch!" Usagi screamed as she pushed Rei with all her might. _

_Rei fell backwards and her face reddened in fury as Mamoru helped her up. Once Rei was standing again, Mamoru glared at Usagi. _

_"Look at what you did!" Mamoru snarled as he raised his arm menacingly. _

_Usagi stumbled back in shock. Her protector struck her. _

_"Don't you ever hit Rei again," he warned; his storm-colored eyes showed the disgust he felt for her. _

_"I hate you," she repeated for the second time._

* * *

One more should do the trick.

* * *

_Now Usagi was a mere speck in the crowd of smiling, cheering faces; she guessed that it was some sort of important gathering. She saw that the crowd was gathered just outside of the towering __palace__ of __Crystal Tokyo__-her future palace. _

_Eventually, two people emerged from the fortress as the people's cheers escalated under the hot sun. Endymion stepped out in his dusk-colored tuxedo; a crescent-marked ChibiUsa walked alongside him in billowing skirts of salmon-pink; Usagi assumed that the next person to step out would be butterfly-like Neo-Queen Serenity._

_The next person to come into the sunlight was not the Neo-Queen, but a regal woman; her wispy gown was apple-red silk and delicate chiffon and made soft swishing noises as she walked to the platform. The shadows of blazing sun obscured her face oddly enough. _

_"Long live King Endymion! Long live Small Lady! Long live Queen Rei!_

_Usagi's face paled at those words. Rei had succeeded in marrying Mamoru; she had succeeded in taking away her daughter; she was queen of Crystal Tokyo. In the back of her mind, she wondered what had happened to the Usagi of this timeline._

_She could have sworn she saw the Queen Rei smile at her with all the triumphant in the world and that was the straw that broke the camel's back._

* * *

Usagi let out a scream as her body began to absorb the Jakokuzuishou's energy; and her own white energy started to wither until it finally died out. Once that happened, her thrashing stopped and her body accepted Black Moon's rule.

She did not change much; her body matured as the transformation aged her into her twenties in order for her to be able to fully handle the Ginzuishou's power. Her hair's golden hue changed into a silver-white shade to symbolize adulthood; its silver-shine waves grew until it brushed the floor.

During Usagi's alteration, the compact that held the Ginzuishou vanished; it now hung on the thin silver chain that clung to her neck. Once the transformation was complete, Usagi opened her eyes to reveal their new indigo hue; an eye color to show that she was to belong to the prince.

"You are now Serenity, Princess of the Black Moon," Wiseman announced, giving her the name of her past and future. He did not call her queen because this older Serenity was not the Neo-Queen herself; this Serenity was about nineteen years old; younger then Neo-Queen Serenity, but older then Usagi.

He also deemed her a princess because the young Demando was still a prince; he doubted that the prince would want his bride to be of higher rank.

Wiseman looked at her schoolgirl clothes in obvious disdain and waved a hand to change her clothes with the memory of Demando wanted a rose and gold bride. The gown that materialized on Usagi's body was the exact same dress that the prince had given her; the frills and lace white dress with the make-believe wings and embedded shimmering fool's gold.

Even if the princess' sigil was now the Black Moon sigil, her appearance is still that of Silver Millennium's pink and white sovereign. "Shall we go see Prince Demando?" he asked cordially as he held out his hand.

His plan was in motion; with the princess of the moon under his control, Earth will soon fall.

* * *

A lot of revisions will be going on; plot line, grammar, characterization (hopefully) and so forth.


	2. Memories of Love

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

A/N: Mistakes slip through the cracks; I'll find them.

* * *

Prince Demando was once again lounged in his throne with wine glass held to his lips; his thoughts were filled with the golden Queen of Silver Millennium and the destruction of the lazy Crystal Tokyo. The sudden burst of teleportation energy snapped him out of his wondrous thoughts.

"Wiseman, what is the meaning of this visit?" Demando snapped.

"Prince, I am here to announce Tsukino Usagi's arrival," Wiseman said, "Or should I say-the future Neo-Queen Serenity."

"I don't believe you," Demando said skeptically.

"Come on out, Princess," Wiseman ordered.

The girl that he was obsessed with stepped out of the shadows. She was as fair and as beautiful as ever, yet it was obvious that the Wiseman made a couple of adjustments to her, such as changing her sigil to that of the Black Moon clan's and her age. The girl was now a regal princess through and through.

"You turned traitor?" Demando exclaimed.

"Yes, my Prince," Usagi now Serenity said. "Silver Millennium will fall at our feet."

Demando just looked at her, not being able to believe that the woman he desired was here before him.

"And what's more, Serenity has agreed to become your bride," Wiseman added slyly.

The Prince was still in utter shock; last time, the princess did not succumb to him, but she had succumbed to Wiseman's power. _What powers does Wiseman have? _His thoughts ceased when the soft giggles of the girl reached his ears.

Demando raised a hand to touch her cheek hesitantly as if though he feared that the woman was just smoke and mirrors; a trick of the light; and a trick of his lonely heart.

"Now that Serenity is on our side, we no longer need Rabbit,"Wiseman said,"but she still has the Ginzuishou of the future."

Serenity smiled and said, "I will get it for you, Wiseman."

"After we give the Senshi a surprise, you and I will be married before the Jakokuzuishou."

"The Rabbit and the Senshi will die at last. Ironically, it shall be their very own Princess who kills them!"Wiseman said mockingly.

Serenity smiled.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi, ChibiUsa, Tuxedo Kamen and King Endymion turned when a bright light lit up the desolate Crystal Palace. Sailor Pluto's form appeared through grey mists; her face was grim.

"Sailor Pluto, what is it?" Endymion asked upon seeing the troubled look on the Guardian of Time's face.

"I sensed that the Princess had traveled through time," Sailor Pluto said.

"Usagi?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yes, but some great change has happened to her," Sailor Pluto continued.

All of them exchanged fearful looks as they felt their stomach lurch in fear.

"Please find the Princess," Pluto whispered as she faded from Crystal Tokyo.

Without uttering a word, all of them ran out of the palace and the King heard his daughter utter time's chant. He turned to his crystal-incased queen and instantly took a step backwards. The sleeping Neo-Queen Serenity was fading out from existence.

* * *

They arrived at the park in one piece, but they all felt the soreness from traveling through time. They had to time to recover; however, because the black swirls of Black Moon gathered in the sky.

"Demando! Wiseman!" Mars shouted as soon as she recognized the prince's phantom form and the Wiseman's shrouded-with-evil shape.

"What have you done with Sailor Moon?" the senshi of Venus yelled.

Demando raised an eyebrow at the cliché hostile welcome. "Calm yourselves, senshi. All in due time."

"Why don't you leave us alone?" ChibiUsa cried as she clung to Tuxedo Kamen in fear. That man had destroyed her home; destroyed her family and friends; and were after her because she had the future Ginzuishou.

"Why don't you stop? The Earth will be destroyed if you don't!" Mercury cried.

"It won't be. Not while I have _her_."

In a cloud of black energy, Usagi appeared before them, angelically dressed in white chiffon and lace; however, her eyes were far from angelic and her forehead bore the Black Moon's mark. Nobody failed to notice that her hair was no longer the color of corn and that she was not as young as she used to be.

ChibiUsa stared at her future mother in shock as tears stung her eyes. The others just couldn't believe their eyes; the person they swore to protect belonged to the enemy. They had failed their princess.

"Ever since I saw the Neo-Queen, I've wanted her by my side," Demando said as wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist.

Mars, when she could stand no more, prepared to attack the smug prince in order to free her friend.

"Fire Soul!" she cried and her attack flew straight at Demando.

The attack never hit him. Mars gasped when the smoke faded; Usagi had protected Demando with a barrier that she formed.

"How dare you try to kill Demando!" Usagi accused.

In a blink of an eye, Usagi fired the powers of Nemesis at Mars. The blast hit Mars squarely on her stomach and threw her backwards into the wet dirt of industrial Tokyo. Sailor Mars lifted her heavy head to gaze at Serenity with sorrow; tears threatened to fall, but the proud Senshi of Mars refused to let them fall.

"Why?" Mars whispered.

"Why you ask? You stole Mamoru from me and enticed him into your greedy arms!" Usagi shrieked furiously. Mars looked shocked at her words.

"Usako...it's not true, I only love you," Tuxedo Kamen said, but to Usagi's ears, they rang false.

"Yeah, right, you never loved me, but it doesn't matter now,"she said as felt Demando's presence next to her. Usagi turned around and a smile played upon her pale lips.

"I love Demando now."

All of them froze at the sight of White Moon's princess kissing Black Moon's prince.

"Usagi…"Mars whispered as she tore her eyes from that sight. It was too horrible to bear.

Usagi broke the kiss and scowled at Sailor Mars while Demando smiled triumphantly at all of them. He had won.

"You used to call me that once, but I am no longer that girl," she said coldly," I am Serenity, future bride to the Prince Demando and soon-to-be ruler of Nemesis, the planet of darkness."

A small, trembling figure caught Serenity's eye and she smiled in delight. Serenity raised her hand and in her palm, a ball of black energy gathered. She released it on the ground and let her creations grow into incomplete Black Moon droids.

With a horrible screech, the droids attacked the Sailor Senshi viciously. Once the senshi were distracted, Serenity teleported right in front of the Small Lady. ChibiUsa winced under Serenity's cold glare.

"Do you know how much I hate you, daughter?" Serenity sneered.

ChibiUsa felt herself grow colder under Serenity's hateful stare. The love and warmth was gone from her future mother's eyes. Her mother had slipped out of her grasp and she failed to protect her again; she felt useless. Serenity snickered at the pink-haired princess because she knew exactly what ChibiUsa thought.

"Weakling; unable to fight against the glorious Black Moon army," she said in a hypnotizing voice.

Demando sneered at the girl who caused them so much trouble in the past. It was her fault that the Sisters Ayakashi had abandoned them; she was also the spawn between the queen and king. Now that Serenity was his, he could finally silence the little princess.

"What a cowardly Princess; unable to help her mother and her kingdom. The world would be better off if we kill you," Demando said.

ChibiUsa's red eyes filled with tears as both of their words struck at her heart. As Small Lady started to cry, Serenity a surge of some sort of emotions cry. It felt a little like love and protectiveness.

* * *

_"Usagi!" a small voice called out, "over here!" _

_Usagi turned around and saw ChibiUsa standing a few feet away from her. She looked so cute with her red frilly dress and flushed cheeks. _

_"ChibiUsa!" Usagi cried as a blur of pink and red knocked her down. _

_"Let's go for some ice cream!" ChibiUsa declared happily._

* * *

"ChibiUsa..." Serenity whispered. As power of the jakokuzuishou's hold over her weakened, another memory arose in her mind.

* * *

_"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried happily and threw herself at her boyfriend. Mamoru hugged her back with all the tenderness in the world. _

_"Miss me?" she teased and smiled as Mamoru laughed warmly. _

_"Of course I did, Usako," he said. _

_He leaned down to give her a kiss; Usagi closed her eyes in bliss as the kiss continued. _

_"I love you, Usako," Mamoru whispered. _

_"I love you too, Mamo- chan," she answered back. _

* * *

"Mamo-chan..." Serenity said softly. Again, she stiffened as a memory came to her mind.

* * *

_"Usagi! C'mon!" an annoyed voice called. _

_Usagi spun around to see five girls waiting impatiently _

_"I'm coming!" she cried as she ran towards them. _

_"You're going to scare everyone with your drooling someday," Rei joked. _

_"Rei!" Usagi wailed. _

_The rest of them giggled as the two started a tongue war. "Usagi. Rei. Stop, we're here to have fun, remember?" Ami reminded them. _

_They made such funny faces at her comment that everyone laughed. Usagi and Rei looked blankly at them for a moment, but then started to laugh along. _

* * *

"Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto..." she whispered fondly. She was starting to remember them and they don't hate her; they love her.

* * *

Revision de Pon!


	3. Mamoru's Destiny Defiance

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

"Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked cautiously.

Serenity looked up and everyone saw that her eyes were a clear blue again, yet everyone saw that she was still not released from Wiseman's spell completely. Wiseman and Demando gazed curiously at the princess because the Rabbit was still alive.

_Something is not right_ Wiseman thought as he appeared to the right of Serenity . He glanced at her eyes and saw they have changed colors.

"Usagi, do you remember me? I'm your daughter. I love you." ChibiUsa said lovingly as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you again, I need you."

Wiseman searched her mind to see that Serenity bore a jealousy towards the princess Rabbit; it was even bigger than her crumbling paranoia towards Sailor Mars. He formed a fake memory in her mind.

* * *

_Usagi spied a couple standing in the mist and as curiosity overwhelmed her, she inched closer. It was Mamoru and he was kissing a girl; however, she was not the black-haired Rei. The girl was cute, not beautiful; her hair was bubble-gum pink, an odd color; but it was her hairstyle that tipped Usagi off. _

_"ChibiUsa!" Usagi cried. _

_The not-so-small ChibiUsa glanced at Usagi with her red eyes and then motioned at Mamoru to move. They ran off without looking back. _

_"Wait! Don't leave me!" she cried, but the two continued to run away from her. _

* * *

Dark energy surrounded Serenity as fake memories appeared. Her white gown had disappeared and her body glowed with a with the moon's golden light. Serenity let out a scream of desperation as she clutched her head in her hands. She was utterly confused, so neither the black or golden crescent appeared on her forehead. The Senshi held their breath as the girl changed from Serenity to Usagi.

"I don't know who to believe!"

"Lost child of Silver Millennium, all of the Senshi hate you, your prince hates you and your daughter hates you. We are the only ones that love you and need you," Wiseman said as he continued to manipulate the girl.

* * *

_Sailor Moon groaned as Koan's blast knocked her off her feet. She painfully raised her head to see Tuxedo Kamen shielding ChibiUsa with his body. The pink-haired girl clung to him fearfully; her red eyes wide with fright. _

_Tuxedo Kamen swore to protect me and he saves her! _

_"You're so stupid, ChibiUsa!!"Usagi screamed, "How dare you take my brooch!" _

_ChibiUsa's tears spilled down her flushed cheeks as Usagi's tirade continued. Mamoru saw this and immediately hugged the small child. _

_"Be gentle, Usagi. She's only trying to save her mother," Mamoru reprimanded. _

_Usagi's temper exploded with his comment. "She stole my brooch! She put my friends in danger! How can you expect me to be gentle!" she shouted. _

_"You should be. This girl will become even more powerful than you," Mamoru stated coldly as he held the little girl tight. _

_Usagi finally reached her limit. "I forget that you don't care about me at all!"_

* * *

Serenity raised her tear-streaked face to glare at the people that had abandoned her in her times of need.

"You're right, Wiseman. Nobody loved me." she declared as her eyes changed back to violet-blue. The black crescent tattooed itself back onto her forehead; signifying that the soon-to-be Princess of Darkness was back.

"You need to rest, my princess. We will destroy the Senshi later," Demando said while embracing the golden-white woman.

The Senshi watched helplessly as the shadows swallowed their princess.

"We have to save Usagi from the Black Moon," Venus said with a determined light in her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now. All of us are tired and Sailor Mars is injured. We'll plan tomorrow," Tuxedo Kamen said.

Everyone reluctantly agreed with him. Sailor Jupiter walked over to the still-shocked ChibiUsa.

"You could come home with me, ChibiUsa," Jupiter offered. The child looked so scared; she reminded Jupiter of Usagi in her most vulnerable state.

ChibiUsa shook her head as she clung to Tuxedo Kamen's leg. "I will stay at Mamo-chan's place."

Tuxedo Kamen picked up the girl and said his goodbye to everyone.

* * *

Mamoru smiled faintly as he tucked ChibiUsa in bed. Poor girl; her eyes were so dull.

"Mamo-chan, is Usagi coming back?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Of course she is," Mamoru reassured and gave her hand a squeeze. He watched over as the Princess of Crystal Tokyo fell asleep with a small smile playing on her lips.

Mamoru turned away from ChibiUsa's sleeping form when he heard a knock on the door; as soon as he opened a woman in her twenties stepped in. The woman was handsome; straight hair and straight teeth; proud and haughty.

"Mamoru, nice to see you again," she purred.

Mamoru smiled and led her in."Kiyomi."

Kiyomi's bare feet made muffled sounds on the carpet as she stepped in further, but stopped when she spied a child sleeping on Mamoru's bed.

"Who's the kid?"

"My cousin," Mamoru replied without hesitation.

"Oh, good. I thought she was your daughter."

The woman smiled in relief as she embrace Mamoru's thin frame; she stayed like that for a while before raising her pale face to look at him.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, but be very quiet, we don't want to wake her up," Mamoru said.

"Why don't you dump Usagi already?" Kiyomi asked as they neared the couch.

"I will, but only after I get what I want from her," Mamoru assured.

* * *

ChibiUsa's sleep was disturbed by the sounds of eerie moans and groans; for a moment, she feared that the Black Moon was here.

_Mamo-chan will protect me_...she thought.

She shuffled into the living room, expecting to see Mamoru waiting for her with a gentle smile, but she received another greeting instead. ChibiUsa saw Mamoru's form above a black-haired woman's; obviously, they were doing grown-up things.

_No, no, no! _

_Papa!_

ChibiUsa turned away from the sight when she tasted bile rising in her throat. Tears flooded her vision, but she remembered that her mother always told her that ladies do not cry; ladies have to be dignified and strong-like-stone.

"Mama..." she muttered as she climbed back into bed; it would be few good hours before sleep took her away.

* * *

Revision de Pon!


	4. Unlocking the Truth

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

ChibiUsa woke up to midnight blue eyes.

"ChibiUsa, time to wake up," Mamoru said and braced himself for the usual tackle-hug. It never came.

"ChibiUsa, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mamoru," ChibiUsa lied, not meeting his eyes as she stuffed her backpack full of school supplies.

After ChibiUsa left for school, Mamoru sat to think about Usagi or rather the Serenity of now. When he saw her, he didn't believe that it was indeed Usagi. Usagi was clumsy, not that beautiful and not an adult; but Serenity was a beauty through and through. Serenity was lady; Usagi was a child. No wonder that the Prince of Nemesis wanted her.

* * *

Serenity paced around the room, thinking to herself. _Why didn't I kill Rabbit and the rest? _

"When I get my hands on them, I-"

"Patience, Serenity. They will be dead soon," a voice soothed.

Serenity spun around to see a smiling Demando standing in the doorway.

"I know we will, my prince, but I just can't wait to get my revenge on them,"she said with a pout on her pale lips.

Demando stared into her eyes; she was so radiant; so bright, like the burning sun that Nemesis never had. Princess Serenity was dazzling in the form of Neo-Queen Serenity, but then again, the woman-child would always be radiant.

"Don't forget that you have a wedding to attend," the prince reminded her gently.

Serenity was about to coax him into giving her a kiss, but instead, a sudden twist of her stomach caused her to sink to the ground in a flurry of lace and wings.

"Serenity!"

The woman tried to assure the paler prince that she was fine, but the dreamless sleep snatched her up.

Demando tried not to panic as he gathered the princess' limp form while cursing her voluptuous skirts. He ran off to find the ever-elusive Wiseman. He forgot all about teleporting.

Wiseman appeared before the prince before he could drive himself into a tizzy. "Prince?"

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

Wiseman scanned Serenity with his fortune-teller crystal ball. "Serenity's body still has not adjusted to our planet," he said, "I will give her more of the Jakokuzuishou's energy and then we'll let her rest."

Wiseman grimaced at the thought of losing Serenity; she was his ultimate weapon against the Black Moon clan and the Senshi. Her fearsome, years old Ginzuishou will assure his victory against all who opposed him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Diamond asked after putting the princess to bed.

The Wiseman nodded. She had to or else he had to go capture the Rabbit; he did not want to because Rabbit had unpredictable energy; unpredictable emotions; and a child's frivolous heart.

Demando took one last look at the woman's all-too pale face; her all-too frail body and her all-too weak aura before he closed the door.

* * *

_Usagi just stood there; unable to get her body to move and unable to get her tongue untied._

_Mamoru just told her that he wanted to break up with her. _

_He seemed so distant to her ever since ChibiUsa came; he only seemed to have eyes for the little pink-flower princess from the broken future. _

_Not her; not the little white princess from the broken past._

* * *

_One day Usagi took ChibiUsa to school and to her surprise; she had spotted him talking with a china-faced woman. _

_Paying no mind to Usagi's plight, ChibiUsa ran into Mamoru's arms while Usagi stared at him longingly. _

_He did not answer to her loneliness and left with the beautiful woman. The woman flashed a triumphant smile at Usagi's lone figure while tightening her hold on Mamoru._

* * *

Serenity woke up with a start and as her body tingled with icky-dark energy. She had never felt so weak; so unsure.

She walked to the dresser to take a look into the mirror. _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?_

She gasped when she caught sight of herself; her own golden sigil shore brightly against her sweaty forehead. Her eyes had also changed back to their original color; yet she still had the Princess Serenity's too pale hair and skin. She still was not golden Usagi.

As she observed her ghost-like features, one single thought penetrated her still-sleepy mind.

_Does Mamo-chan actually love me?_

* * *

Revision de Pon!


	5. The Forbidden Fling

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

Before she could dwell any further on that awful, awful thought, Wiseman's strings hooked back into her; Usagi faded away to be fully replaced by Serenity.

_"Serenity, come to my castle,"_ Wiseman's voice echoed in her mind.

Serenity teleported to Wiseman's Castle of Darkness while trying to shake off the tendrils of a disturbed sleep.

Wiseman was waiting for her; his head turned towards the direction of the Jakokuzuishou.

"Ah Serenity," he said, "See how brightly the Jakokuzuishou shines?"

Serenity bowed as she furtively glanced at her creator. Why did he call her to him?

"Is Demando pleased with you?" he asked.

Serenity smiled. "Yes, but why is that important?" she questioned.

"The reason for that, dear princess, is because he must not suspect what I plan to do," he explained patiently.

"What's your plan, Wiseman?" she asked.

"You will kill the Black Moon and the Senshi; then, both of us will become rulers of an empty universe," he said.

"There is one thing I want you to do, my darling Serenity,"he said, "I want you to steal Rabbit's Ginzuishou."

Serenity toyed with her own crystal. "What do I do with the Rabbit?"

"Since we no longer need her, you may kill her," he said while he toyed with the idea of having two daughters of the Moon, but he dismissed it quickly. It would not be a good bargain.

"I will get the crystal for you," the princess promised as she vanished.

* * *

She was about to reappear in her white and pink room, but in a rash decision, she decided that she fancied herself a stroll; her new home was still a mystery.

Nemesis was barren, cold and unnaturally dark; surrounded by the cold, winding industrial buildings built by the Blue Saphir. People, thin-faced and hopeless passed her by with nary a glance; she might be the firefly in a sea of dead hope, but their hearts instinctively ignored her brightness.

In the depths of her mind, the caged Usagi saw this with newly awakening understanding. She never knew that the Black Moon clan lived in such a desolate place; so utterly devoid of hope; twisted and cruel.

"Oh, Serenity! There you are!" Demando said as he snatched her up. Usagi briefly noticed that the prince starkly contrasted with Nemesis; the sovereign was moon-beam pale; his clothes were flawless white; and his hair was silver-white.

Serenity relaxed little by little as she grew used to Demando's radiance, but she reminded herself that she had a duty to perform. She had to destroy the prince and the rest of the Black Moon clan; she also had to destroy the child princess.

"My prince, since Mamoru was the one who caused my illness, can I go see him?"

The lord of Nemesis cast a baleful look at the white Serenity, but he knew that he could not deny the woman anything.

"Yes, you can, but first, you have to attend our wedding ceremony."

The woman smiled; with her as his bride, her king- the Wiseman will rule.

* * *

It was a small little red and gold ceremony; just the barest hints of a blessed royal wedding. It was not a ceremony fit for Nemesis' favored prince; if the people had their way, the White Prince Demando and his golden war bride would be showered with unimaginable finery, but the sovereign was in a hurry to be wed. They were genuinely happy for their ruler, despite the fact that he was marrying their hated enemy.

She will never be recognized as their princess; it would have been better for them if the prince had married his cousin.

The union of Silver Millennium's soap-water skinned princess and Black Moon's chalk-white prince was also carefully observed by the heir's pale brother; eyes sad and skin paper-white with dread.

Despite all his curses, he stayed silent because what his brother wanted, his brother got.

Briefly, he was thankful that Esmeraude was not here; she would have hated to see her beloved prince marry the fearsome princess; actually, he was thankful that _none_ of their family got to witness their prince doom himself.

Unaware of the Lord Saphir's rejection, the princess continued to grace Demando with honeysuckle smiles. The woman, with her frills of white and glowing-like-the-moon hair, was the perfect beautiful blushing bride as she stood next to her handsome, gloating groom.

A droid, specifically made for the occasion, unceremoniously married the two royals. It really was a drab wedding, but the purpose had been fulfilled.

Serenity was now the Princess of the Nemesis.

* * *

After her not-so-lavish wedding, the Princess of Nemesis materialized in Mamoru's white and blue apartment. She was cautious because the Senshi might be ready to pounce on her. Once she saw that the soldiers were not there, Serenity lifted her skirts to quietly search for the Rabbit.

Eventually, she spotted Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter tangled up in blue blankets and pink hair. _Time to meet your doom, Rabbit. _

The glittering Ginzuishou hung from ChibiUsa's swan-slender neck like a dead weight. Its power sang out to her and Serenity could not deny its song any longer; she carefully removed the gem from its delicate chain.

"Mama..." the future princess whispered into the pillow.

Serenity felt a twinge in her heart when she heard ChibiUsa's mournful voice; she felt her transformation fading away when Usagi's psyche rose.

"ChibiUsa," she whispered.

Her instincts have not properly risen yet, so all Serenity could do was stare mournfully at her adorable daughter, but before she could reach out to ChibiUsa, a giggle caught her attention.

It was definitely female; an adult female at that. Carefully clutching her skirts to her, the princess made her way to Mamoru's dimly lit room. His room was all roses, sultry lights and sweet-smelling lilac perfumes; the perfect lovers' abode.

The woman from her memories was there. The woman with raven's wings hair and harsh dark eyes was sitting on Mamoru's white linen bed; all smiles and deadly curves. The woman with red-like cherries lips was kissing Mamoru's neck like some kind of perverted vampire.

"Mamoru, how could you?"

The two lovers detangled themselves from their amorous embrace as they frantically searched for the ghost-like voice. Kiyomi let out a frantic scream when a woman with ghost-pale skin and hair shimmered into the bedroom.

The ghost woman's eyes were cold, unforgiving and obviously hurt; that scared Kiyomi more then anything. Mamoru knew exactly who the woman was and he tensed up as he waited for an attack.

Serenity did not move; she just stared at her prince. The Moon Kingdom's Serenity called out to the Golden Kingdom's Prince; asking him why he betrayed her. Tsukino Usagi said nothing; it was all too much.

The Princess Serenity of Nemesis, however, decided to take the obvious path; she attacked.

* * *

Revision de Pon!


	6. Young Maiden Wife

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

Kiyomi stared at Mamoru and the woman; obviously something was going on between those two. She could not decide between running away or seeking Mamoru's warm arms for protects. The woman does not look _that_ dangerous; she was thin, frail and pale.

While Kiyomi sized the woman up, Serenity was doing the exact same thing. Mamoru's new fling was much more beautiful outside of her memories; a china doll's face with the geisha-red lips; skin aglow with healthy beauty; and the soft hands of a wealthy woman. Serenity could see why mature Mamoru would leave her for this woman, but still, it hurt.

"So this is your newest woman?" Serenity drawled lightly. In the world that Wiseman made for her, Mamoru already had Chibi-Usa and Rei as lovers; as disturbing as that may be.

Mamoru kept his eyes glued to Serenity; he was still wary of an attack and a sleeping ChibiUsa was still in the next room. He vaguely remembered a poem's passage in his raisin-wrinkled book; "_Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd_."

"Usagi, please, come to your senses!"

Kiyomi gawked at the ghost-woman. _This is Usagi? Impossible! Mamoru said that Usagi was a child._

"Usagi? You're Usagi?"

Serenity smirked. "More or less. Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

Kiyomi's eyes were harsh in the dim, romantic lighting. "Yes, but that doesn't matter! I love Mamoru and Mamoru loves me!"

Black Moon's princess snorted. "I thought he loved me. I thought he loved Rei. I thought he loved ChibiUsa."

Mamoru grimaced at the mention of him being in love with his own daughter. "Usagi, understand this; I never loved you like Endymion did. That was in the past, this is present-time," he said, "and I won't love you in the future."

Kiyomi was horribly confused; they were talking about the past, present and future as if they had lived through it.

Serenity's features twisted into an ugly mask of betrayal. "Fine! I don't care that you don't love me! I have Demando!"

She smiled slyly. "You still have to die, though," she said as she gathered the Jakokuzuishou's stifling powers.

Mamoru barely leapt out of the way, but the china-face woman was not as lucky; with a shuttering and surprised gasp, Kiyomi was knocked into the white-washed wall.

"Get up and fight,"Serenity said coldly.

Earth's prince glared at Moon's princess as he produced a single red rose. He will fight if he had to.

"No!" a voice yelled, "don't fight!"

A tousled, sleepy and flushed with fright ChibiUsa threw herself in front of her disheveled father; her red eyes met her mother's blue eyes challengingly.

"I can't let you hurt him," she said.

"Thank you, ChibiUsa," Mamoru whispered.

The still-frightened ChibiUsa found her wayward voice. "I'm not doing this for you! I am doing this for Usagi!"

"Why?" Serenity asked, genuinely curious.

"Because Mama told me that Sailor Moon's heat is pure and good," ChibiUsa whispered.

The Jakokuzuishou's powers faded away as Serenity tried to quench the frightening feelings rising up within her; the rabbit princess was trying to confuse her.

"We _will_ settle this later, Mamoru," Serenity promised as Nemesis' shadows engulfed her.

"Mama..." ChibiUsa whispered.

The little girl watched bitterly as her gentle-eyed father consoled the newly awakened woman; the woman who stole her mother's place. She fumbled with her pajama top as she sought out the Ginzuishou's cold comfort; her tiny hand just found the time key.

The Ginzuishou was gone.

_Usagi!_

* * *

As soon as she materialized in one Demando's room, Serenity sought out the comfort of a warm blanket. Her Serenity persona was deserting her in favor of Usagi's and it scared her; Usagi was young; so young and bright and easily hurt. She was strong, like a princess should always be.

"Mamoru never loved me..." Usagi whispered.

"I know, Serenity, I know," Demando said with gentle eyes.

Usagi, without thinking, threw herself at the almost-transparent prince as she let herself cry. The prince was as cold as a corpse, but he was soft. He was human; humans gave comfort. She needed comfort.

Prince Demando, being the concerned husband, failed to notice his wife's features at first, but he took notice of her corn-spun hair and younger frame after the initial shock of seeing her cry.

"You're not Serenity. You're Usagi," he said as he took in her young, tender-maiden features.

"Yup, I'm plain ol' Usagi," the young girl whispered.

"Why are you sad?"

Usagi's features crumpled under his concerned gaze and she broke down; the dam that Serenity had kept at bay broke. "Mamoru has another woman!"

Demando was not surprised in the slightest. Poor girl; she still thought that Mamoru loved her like Endymion loved Serenity.

"Endymion doesn't realize what a beautiful soul you have."

"What?"she asked.

He sighed. "When I first saw Neo-Queen Serenity, the first thing I recognized was her beautiful, shining light. You have the same light."

Usagi's pale face turned a peachy-pink shade as he continued to flatter her. "But Mamoru doesn't love me. It's our destiny to be in love."

"You can't force a person to love you and destiny is always meant to be broken," he said.

He burst into awkward laughter; in Nemesis, nobody laughed freely, but his words struck him as bitterly amusing.

Usagi just stared at him.

"That's what I've been trying to do! I've been trying to make you fall in love with me by hypnotizing you; by forcing you," he whispered.

The golden-haired girl smiled softly. "At least you admitted it."

Nemesis' White Prince stayed silent; she was right; she was always right and how he hated it still.

"Demando. Can you tell if Mamoru loved me in your time?"

He hesitated. He knew the answer, but Usagi's heart was still tender; a little girl with little girl dreams.

"I don't know."

She bit her lip. "Alright."

He stood up abruptly. Usagi squeaked ungracefully as the pale sovereign hauled her to her feet.

"It's dinnertime," he said awkwardly. Usagi was in control of herself; the mind-control had shattered; the Black Moon Serenity was not there to drape herself all over him, but he told himself that this slip of a girl was still his wife.

Usagi smiled shyly as she nodded. This man was her husband, but she did not want to face those facts just yet.

* * *

"Hello, brother," Saphir greeted as they walked into the dimly-lit room.

Demando nodded as he took his place at the head of the table. It was just the three of them; the beautiful, cackling Esmeraude and the cool-red Rubeus missed the chance to jeer at the princess.

Saphir turned his attention to the girl as she sat to the right of his brother; his cold eyes still rejected her. "Hello, Princess Serenity."

Usagi shifted under the Blue Prince's indifferent glance as she stammered out a suitable reply.

Demando glanced wryly at his younger brother. "Play nice, Saphir."

Nemesis' lesser prince nodded, but it was clear that fair play was the furthest thing from his mind.

During dinner, Usagi noticed something with a sovereign's understanding; the Black Moon clan was human. they were like her Ginzuishou; cold to the touch, but warm to the core. They were not evil, like Queen Beryl, but puppets, like the Shitennou; but the question was _whose_ puppets they were.

_Neo-Queen Serenity's puppets?_ She hoped not.

"Serenity?"

Usagi glanced shyly at her husband through her pale rabbit lashes. "Yes?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"he asked.

"You have a garden?" Usagi exclaimed girlishly; from what she had seen, Nemesis was horribly barren.

"Yes, but only one kind of flower grows on Nemesis," Saphir unexpectedly answered.

"I would love to," Usagi said, eager to see the dark planet's garden.

Demando uneasily took her hand in his; he was still unsure of the younger princess. He did not have her heart sealed up in protective glass. The glass was not there to protect her, but rather himself. Usagi was still a little girl; foolish and in love with another; she was capable of breaking his not-all-there heart.

Blue Saphir watched the shining-white monarchs go with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The princess was not to be trusted with his brother's paper-glass heart.

_Fearsome girl._


	7. A New Feeling

A Time of Darkness   
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 7: A New Feeling  
  
"This garden's beautiful, Diamond-sama!"Usagi exclaimed.  
  
The garden was indeed beautiful with violets, marigolds, tulips, and other types of beautiful flowers. Something in the garden caught Usagi's eye. It was a beautiful black rose and there where others.  
  
"A black rose..."she said softly, "Why is are those among those beautiful flowers?"  
  
"It symbolizes our hurt and despair because we no longer can see the beautiful, lush gardens of Earth. We live on a barren world," Diamond explained.  
  
"I see," she said, "Its still beautiful, Diamond-sama."  
  
"Please Serenity, call me Diamond," he said.  
  
"Only if you call me Usagi," Usagi said.  
  
"Why? You are Serenity," Diamond asked.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, but yet I am not," Usagi stated.  
  
"How?" Diamond asked.  
  
"For one, I am younger the my past self and her abilities have not yet awakened in me. Also Neo-Queen Serenity is still a long way off into the future. For now I am Usagi Serenity Tsukino," Usagi explained.  
  
Diamond nodded, "All right, Usagi," he said.  
  
Usagi smiled and unconsciously leaned against Diamond's shoulder. Diamond smiled contently. Maybe he could get her to fall in love with him without his powers.Usagi yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
"Are you tired?"Diamond asked.   
  
Usagi nodded and felt herself being led away by Diamond. He laid her on her bed and covered her with a warm blanket. Usagi pretended to fall asleep. Diamond slipped out quietly after kissing her forehead. After Diamond left Usagi opened her eyes and she started to think about her day. Diamond was so kind and considerate unlike Mamoru. She used to think that he was a cold-hearted Prince who destroyed anything in order to get what he wanted, but now she saw that he was a nice man. He only wanted to live on Earth with his brother. Usagi blushed   
  
when she thought about his beautiful violet eyes and kissable lips. *Am I falling in love with him?* She wondered. Her stomach had tingled with butterflies when she walked with him. Then with that last thought Usagi fell asleep.   
  
***************  
  
A few hours later she started to toss in her bed. She dreamed that Mamoru and her were getting married, but after their marriage he started to become distant and abusive of her. Usagi grew angry with him as he belittled her. The mark of the Black Moon appeared with a red flash of anger. Usagi transformed into Serenity once more. The eerie violet eyes snapped open and she rose out of bed. Serenity walked to where the Black Poison Crystal was being kept.  
  
"Beautiful. The crystal of darkness and hate,"she muttered. Serenity smiled and raised her arms high. "Come to me! Energy of the Black Poison Crystal! Your Queen commands it!" Serenity yelled. Black energy enveloped her body once more and when it stopped Serenity felt stronger then ever. She laughed softly. Mamoru will pay for her suffering!   
  
Wiseman appeared behind Serenity and smirked. The former angel of light has been entirely consumed by hatred and darkness. Serenity sensed him and turned around.  
  
"Ah, Wiseman,"she said as she bowed her head in respect.  
  
"My darling Serenity, it's almost time to destroy the brothers of Black Moon!"he said.  
  
Serenity's head rose sharply. She forgot that she was reborn as the Queen of Darkness to destroy the Senshi and the Black Moon clan. Diamond. She smiled suddenly. She knew that she was stronger then Wiseman because of the black energy he gave her constantly.   
  
"Of course, Wiseman," she said. If Wiseman looked closely at Serenity, he could see her hatred for him and a cruel cunning.Serenity smirked when she began to vanish. She will bring the Wiseman, the Senshi and Mamoru to their knees. The tide has turned. No longer will she be Wiseman's pretty puppet. She will control the Silver Imperium Crystals along with the Black Poison Crystal and be Queen of the entire universe with Diamond.   
  
***********  
  
Ah, finally, the seventh chapter. It took me longer because of schoolwork and writers block _ Hmm....Serenity ruling over the universe as the Black Moon Queen with Diamond. What about Mamoru *gags* and their pink haired daughter? Until the next chapter. ^_~. Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and   
  
others, of course 


	8. Love Declared

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 8: Love Declared  
  
Serenity walked the halls of the Black Moon castle, thinking of a way to defeat Wiseman. He was the one who released her darker side, but yet after the time ChibiUsa almost got her back, she knew that Wiseman was only using her. When she became Serenity, he promised her he would give her the love she had longed for. Yet he ignored her and when he called her, it was only to discuss his plans for the deaths of the Senshi and the two Black Moon brothers.  
  
" I should have destroyed him from the beginning with the Silver Imperium Crystal!" Serenity said angerily.  
  
Yet she knew that she would not have defeated him because her power was low and she was not used to the Nemisis' gravity. Now she knew that she could defeat him because her powers had increased. The good Princess Serenity was still inside her, chained in the dark recesses of her heart. She and Princess Serenity's soul would combine powers and defeat Wiseman. Then Mamoru, ChibiUsa and the Senshi will be killed.  
  
" Hehe, this will be fun," Serenity chuckled.   
  
Serenity reached her room and she fell in a heap when she touched the doorknob. Usagi's soul was demanding to get out and Serenity was losing the battle.  
  
" I can't...let you out...You're too weak, and lack a backbone..." Serenity   
  
whispered.  
  
Usagi's spirit refused to give up and fought even harder. Serenity blacked out and Usagi took over. She gripped the doorknob and got up on shaky legs. Usagi walked over to her white four poster bed and took off her black gown to change into a blue silk nightgown. She fell into the first peaceful sleep that she ever had in days.  
  
******************  
  
Diamond slipped into her room silently three hours later and smiled. Usagi was on her side with her arm hanging to the floor. He gazed at her with loved filled eyes and Usagi woke up to see Diamond looking at her.  
  
"Diamond..." she muttered groggily and sat up.  
  
Diamond walked towards her and perched at the edge of the bed. Usagi turned to face him when he kept his gaze on his hands. He looked nervous.  
  
"Diamond, what's on your mind?" she asked softly.  
  
Diamond raised his eyes to her slowly. Sapphire eyes clashed with with amethyst eyes. Diamond sighed softly. Her eyes were beautiful; so deep and innocent. Yet they held strenght and a sorrow unlike anyone else. His gaze drifted to her soft mouth and longed to kiss her. Usagi was also gazing at the Prince and thoughts ran through her mind. Diamond looked so handsome in the moonlight. His eyes and lips tempted her. Unconsiously, both of them got closer until they were almost touching.  
  
"I love you, Diamond..." Usagi muttered without even thinking.   
  
She realized what she had said and blushed deeply.  
  
"Well, um..."she stammed while her face got even redder.  
  
Diamond smiled, "Its all right, I love you, too, remember?" he said.  
  
After he said that, both of them got closer until their lips touched. Their eyes closed in bliss as the kiss intensified in passion. Usagi and Diamond linked hands as their kiss deepened. Minutes later both of them fell into the abyss of pleasure.  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi woke up to see the sleeping face of Diamond and blushed suddenly when she remembered last night. Diamond's eyes opened and smiled at the angel lying besides him.   
  
"Morning, love," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Usagi blushed even more, but smiled shyly. Mamoru had never made her feel this way before.  
  
"Morning, Diamond," she whispered timidly.  
  
Diamond smiled again and got up. Usagi's face got even hotter as she gazed at him. Suddenly her thoughts switched back to Wiseman's sneaky plans.  
  
"Diamond..." she started hesitatly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Um...well...I need to tell you something..." she said nervously.  
  
"Yes, koi?" he said   
  
" The Wiseman has betrayed you and your brother. He killed Esmerald!" she revealed.  
  
"What?!"he shouted surprised.  
  
Diamond fell into his thoughts after Usagi told him. The Wiseman had helped them get back at King Endymion, helped him win Usagi and advised him. It can't be...Yet when he looked into Usagi's deep blue eyes filled with love and he could also see the truth in their dephts.  
  
"I believe you...your eyes tell me that you are right,"he whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled gently at him. She stood up and willed her dress to materanize. Usagi walked towards Diamond and stroked his cheek lovingly.  
  
"Diamond, I will stand by you..."she said softly.  
  
"I love you and I would risk my life for you," Diamond muttered.  
  
Usagi and Diamond embraced each other and kissed passionately.   
  
" Don't worry, love. We'll defeat him when we have the chance," Diamond assured.  
  
Usagi nodded. She knew that they will, but the question remained. Will her friends accept that she has fallen in love with Diamond? They have seen the glorious future of Mamoru and Usagi married and with an adorable little girl.   
  
*Screw destiny! I love Diamond and I won't give him up!* Usagi vowed  
  
*****************  
  
*wipes her forehead* There! This chapter is finally done! The others may take   
  
longer because the exit exam is coming and I have to study. *wrinkles nose*   
  
Eternal Senshi: I must study right now!   
  
*opens book and begins.*  
  
Eternal Senshi: So boring...I'll just take a little break. *goes to the computer   
  
and surfs the Internet.  
  
* An hour passed*  
  
Eternal Senshi:Oh well! Tomorrow I will study! ^_^  
  
The other reason is because two new fics are in the works!! One's Sailor Moon and the other one is....well, you have to wait! Its a secret right now! ^_~ Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and others. Bai bai! 


	9. The Plan

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Eternal Senshi  
  
Chapter 9: The Plan  
  
In her sleep Usagi was changing her aura rapidly. Serenity was leaving her body as love and happiness began to take over. Usagi had transformed back into the loveable, carefree girl that she was; Wiseman's influence was gone at last.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Usagi felt strange, VERY strange. She felt more pure and a little more powerful. She figured it out in two mins: The evil Serenity had left her body completly when she fell for Diamond. Usagi smiled as she thought about the white haired man with the violet eyes. She never dreamed that she would fall for Diamond, but here she was head over heels for him *Oh well* she thought happily. Her thoughts reverted back to her past relationship with Mamoru. *He never did pay much attention to me, Mamoru would always silence me with a kiss   
  
which I thought was good, but now I know that it was to get me to shut up.* she thought sadly. A couple of tears made their way down her pale face and she wiped them away in frustration.  
  
"I need to stop thinking about that onore," she whispered.  
  
Usagi began to brush her long golden hair and made her black dress appear on her body. Usagi wrinkled her nose at the outfit, but knew if she changed it Wiseman will grow suspecious. The door opened causing her to jump slightly. It was Diamond.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Hm?" she answered.  
  
"Wiseman wishes to see you," he said with a cold note to his voice.  
  
Usagi felt a pang in her heart at his words. She broke the trust that Diamond had had in Wiseman, but she knew it was for the better. If she had not told him, Diamond and Safire would have died a horrible death.   
  
"Be back, love," she said and vanished.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi appeared a yard away from Wiseman. She was REALLY nervous. *What if he notices that I am no longer evil?* she asked herself. Yet there was nothing she could do. Usagi forced her face to become as cold as possible and walked up to the ruler of darkness.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Wiseman?" Usagi asked in an empty voice.  
  
Wiseman turned to face his lovely puppet and chuckled darkly.  
  
"Yes, Serenity. Tomorrow is the day we kill those weak brothers and the Senshi," he said.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, but then she regained her composure. *No, he can't* she thought scared.  
  
" At last we shall be rid of them, master," she said.   
  
Wiseman nodded. " Do you have the Rabbit's Silver Imperium Crystal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Usagi replied and showed him the crystal that hung on her waist. Usagi could feel Wiseman's hunger for power and it scared her. She was afraid that Wiseman might take away the crystal, but forced herself not to flinch. He did not take it.  
  
"I cannot activate the crystal's powers of course," he said curtly.  
  
Usagin sighed mentally. *That was a close one* she thought.  
  
" I want you to prepare yourself for the ultimate attack on them and the Senshi!" he ordered.  
  
Usagi bowed and then vanished agin.  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi reappered back in her room where Diamond was pacing around the room. He had a look of worry in his features which caused Usagi's heart to ache. She hated seeing him like that and it was all her fault. Diamond looked up and broke into a smile.  
  
"Usagi!" he said and ran over to her. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that tomorrow he will kill you and the Senshi!" she revealed.  
  
Diamond's violet eyes widened and he whirled around in surprise. "What? Tomorrow? But we're not ready!" he exclaimed.  
  
Usagi looked at him with gleaming eyes that meant that she had an idea. "I will get my friend's help," she said.  
  
"Really?" Diamond asked skeptically. "Are you sure Wiseman won't find out?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go during the night and conceal my aura. Then I'll ask them for help. He won't know a thing."  
  
Diamond smiled at her and pulled her for a sweet kiss, but his mind had some doubts *What is she doesn't make it out alive? What is the Senshi don't trust her and leave us on our own? That spells death for both my brother and I!*  
  
****************  
  
Whew, this chapter took longer then anything else! I spent my time restoring the fic because it got deleted of course. -_-''. Oh well, I tried! I need more ideas on what to do with ChibiUsa! That pink spore is plaguing me with what to do with her! (I hate/like her) Gimme ideas, onegai? Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and others. Later! 


	10. Reunited

A Time of Darkness   
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 10: Reunited  
  
Usagi laced up her black boots and put the two Imperium Crystals around her waist. Tonight was the night that she would ask for the Senshi's help. They had to help or it would mean the death of Diamond, Safire, themselves, and the whole world!   
  
" I have to do this...." she whispered, " This is for Diamond's, Safire's and the others sake."  
  
She floated up and to the opening of the Castle of Darkness. The next moment she disappeared from planet Nemesis.  
  
********************  
  
Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami and ChibiUsa were sitting around the living room. All that they could see was the image of Usagi in their mind's eye. Her eyes looked so cold and unforgiving to them. It hurt them deeply.  
  
" I didn't mean to make Usagi so sad!" ChibiUsa cried as tears fell from her red eyes.  
  
Ami took the girl into her arms as ChibiUsa sobbed loudly. The others just sat there, not really listening to the small Princess cry her heart out. All of a sudden a black gust blew fircely. The four girls jumped up quickly.   
  
"Mars Star Power!" Rei yelled and Sailor Mars was ready.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Minako cried and Sailor Venus took her place.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Makoto shouted and became Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami yelled and Sailor Mercury appeared in a burst of bubbles.  
  
ChibiUsa clung to Sailor Mercury, scared that it might be someone sent to kill them. Her little body shook with fear in Mercury's arms. The fog lifted and there was Serenity floating in mid air. Usagi's foot touched the floor and she faced them with a calm gaze. Sailor Mars was about to throw a fireball at Serenity in case she might want ChibiUsa.  
  
"No, I am not here to fight," her soft voice came.  
  
The Senshi stood there, confused. She was the Queen of Nemisas, was she not? Why did she not want to fight?   
  
"Please, you have to believe me!" she cried.  
  
Sailor Mars stepped foreward. " Why should we believe you?" she asked, her violet eyes wary.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes filled with tears. They didn't believe her. Of course they wouldn't, she had hurt them. Both physically and emotionally. She bowed her head and tears fell from her eyes. Tears that the other did not see. ChibiUsa looked into her eyes and saw something that was not there before. It was love and warmth. Usagi had that...  
  
"Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
Usagi raised her tear streaked face to stare at them. "Yes?" Her voice sounded so hopeful to them.  
  
"I believe you," ChibiUsa said in a small voice.  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears and ran to the pink haired girl to envelope her in a big hug. Usagi handed the Imperium Silver Crystal of the future to ChibiUsa.  
  
"This belongs to you, chisai ichi." Usagi said as ChibiUsa took the Crystal and Time Key from Usagi. The Senshi watched the two girls embrace and smiled. Their Usagi was finally back.  
  
" Usagi, what happened? Why are you here?" Venus asked.  
  
Usagi let go of ChibiUsa and stood up. " I want to ask you to help me," she said.  
  
"Why?" Jupiter questioned.  
  
"Because I want to destroy Wiseman and Nemesis. Yet I don't want to kill Diamond nor Safire," she answered.  
  
"WHAT?WHY?" Mars cried angerily.  
  
" Because....I love Diamond," she replied in a soft whisper.  
  
They stared at her in blank question. ChibiUsa stood still and then started to shake violently.  
  
"NO! Usagi, you can't!" ChibiUsa screamed as she started to sob. Those people made her leave her home and her mother placed in a crystal shield.  
  
"Usagi! Are you crazy? They turned you against us! They almost killed us!" Mars bellowed.  
  
Usagi nodded in defeat, but then words came out of her mouth, "He did, but while I was there, I got to witness his love and dedication to his clan. I love him..."  
  
"What about Mamoru?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I no longer love Mamoru. He never made me feel the way I do with Diamond. Its a feeling that is deep within my heart and soul. I would risk my very life for him. Mamoru was merely a crush in the past," she said to them  
  
"What about ChibiUsa? She is yours and Mamoru's future daughter," Mercury inquired.  
  
"I know, but how can I be with a man I don't love? The future is not set in stone, it can be changed like our feelings," she answered again.  
  
ChibiUsa just stood still, unable to comprehend. The other smiled in understanding. The Senshi knew they were sent to protect the Moon Princess and make her happy. If being with Diamond made her happy, then who were they to argue?  
  
"We understand. We will help you," Venus said.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. She hugged each of them tightly. All of a sudden a fierce wind blew and a figure started to matranize above them. Usagi gasped. It was none other then Wiseman.  
  
"I have found you, my little puppet. Yet your strings are cut. I am sorry that my best weapon has been taken away. Oh, well. Now all of you must die," Wiseman said coldly. He raised his crystal ball in the air and prepared to fire. The girls were unable to move because of the fear. *We are going to die!* Usagi paniced.  
  
******************  
  
Whoo hoo! I finally got this chapter finished! I am so happy! Poor ChibiUsa.....Should she stay or go?, that is the question. Oh, and Chisai Ichi is little one. I know chibi is the word that used more often for little, but I   
  
take Japanese and the word for little is chisai. Can anyone tell me?? Disclamiers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and others. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	11. Light and Darkness Clash

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 11: Light and Darkness clash  
  
"Lets pick a better place for you to die, shall we?" Wiseman said and transported them to the very center of the city. Wisman released a powerful beam that made everyone stop in their tracks and fall unconsious on the ground. Their energy had been sapped in order to call the Black Poison Crystal to his hands.   
  
"How dare you!" Venus yelled in anger.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled and shoot fire straight at Wiseman.   
  
He blocked it easily. "Is that all you got?" he smirked. Mars sneered at him and attempted another one, only to have dodged again.  
  
"Mars! Stop!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"What? Why?" Mars asked, her violet eyes showing her confusion.  
  
"This fight is between Wiseman and I. I do not want you to interfere," Usagi said.  
  
"What? We can't do that!" Venus cried.  
  
" Promise me!" Usagi shouted, her voice had a commanding tone to it.  
  
The Senshi bowed their heads at Usagi in agreement. " But we will interfere if you are badly hurt," Jupiter said.  
  
"Fine," Usagi agreed.  
  
"Hahahaha! You think you can defeat me by yourself?" Wiseman teased harshly.  
  
All of a sudden Diamond appeared beside Usagi and scowled at Wiseman. " She has me by her side," he said.  
  
Wiseman merely laughed. " You got the love of Princess Serenity I see. Too bad it will end right here!" he yelled.  
  
Usagi and Diamond tried to block the attack that Wiseman sent them, but it sent them across the street. The Senshi gasped, but their promise held them back. Blood trailed down their faces, but both refused to give up. Wiseman laughed at their weak attempts to hurt him or the Crystal. Usagi had had enough. The crescent mark on her forehead began to appear and glowed fircely. Her body was encased within pure white light and her black dress began to melt away. When the light faded away Usagi stood in her flowing royal gown. The Silver Imperium Crystal was raised up and pointed at Wiseman. Silver light erupted from it and fired straight at Wiseman who braced himself. The dark power of the Black Poison Crystal and the light power of Silver Imperium Crystal clashed. Within the shadows a figure watched the battle unfold and smiled. * This is my chance to rid myself of Diamond and take what is rightfully mine* It was none other then Tuxedo Kamen. He had heard everything since the beginning and knew that Usagi and Diamond loved each other.'  
  
" Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" he yelled and released a ball of power that was aimed for Diamond.  
  
Next to her Serenity heard a cry of pain and paniced. What met her sight made her head spun in anger and anguish. Diamond was holding his side in pain as ruby red blood gushed out from the wound. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was sent in a straight line of grimance. Then the Prince of Nemisas fell in a   
  
limp heap on the floor as his blood stained his white clothes. Serenity burst into tears of sorrow and fury. The Imperium Silver Crysatal's beam grew even stronger and surpassed the Black Poison Crystal's power. Wiseman let out a scream of agony and his cloak faded away to reveal a skelton. The Senshi watched   
  
as his skeleton became mere dust and was blown away with a gust of wind. Serenity collapsed on the ground, but refused to faint. Quickly she checked her love's pulse and wound. Diamond seemed to be fine, but if the blast was a little stronger it would have killed him.   
  
"Mercury! Attend his wounds!" Serenity ordered. Next she was going to find out who almost killed Diamond  
  
"Jupiter! Shine a light at that tree!" Serenity yelled.  
  
" Supreme Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled and a burst of light illuminated that little place. All of the gasped in surprise. The person standing there in an arrogant pose was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Serenity yelled in fury. He'd hurt Diamond and he was going to pay!   
  
Mamoru saw pure hatred boil in her deep azure eyes and got scared for a moment. Serenity never showed hatred to any human being, not even evil ones. She only showed compassion and pity for the beings of darkness. He watched in silence as Serenity' s crescent mark shore with bright light as her anger grew.   
  
" You know what you just did..." Serenity began.  
  
Mamoru did not answer her, but merely looked at her with a calm gaze.   
  
" YOU ALMOST KILLED MY KOIBITO!" Usagi screamed.   
  
"That bastard's your beloved? Serenity, you have a duty to furfill. That duty is to be with me, create Crystal and have ChibiUsa," he said.  
  
"I will never be with you," Serenity said coldly.  
  
"How can you be so selfish, Usagi? ChibiUsa will never be born if you do not marry me," Mamoru argued.  
  
" Well, why don't you say that to your secret lover? That you had a duty to me," Usagi countered.  
  
"What? Secret lover?" Mars asked, completely baffled.  
  
Serenity raised her right hand in the air and chanted something under her breath. A strong gust blew and something fell out of the little whirlwind. It was a woman with black hair and blue eyes about twenty years old. Everyone gazed at her in confusion, except for ChibiUsa and Serenity.  
  
"Who's she?" Venus asked.  
  
"Her name is Catherine," Serenity said simply.  
  
" Where am I? Who are you, people?" Catherine questioned as she stood up. She recognized Mamoru, but did not acknowledged it.  
  
"Mamoru, are you going to tell them your secret? Or should I? Usagi said coyly.  
  
"Tell us what?" Jupiter said.  
  
Mamoru remained silent. Serenity's eyes narrowed and she she grew impatient with him. " Fine! I will tell them!" she yelled, " This woman is Mamoru's girlfriend."  
  
"What? YOU are Mamoru's girlfriend," Venus protested.  
  
" I was, but a long time ago Mamoru decieded that I was not good enough for him and found Catherine. He cheated on my with her since the Black Moon arrived," Serenity continuded.  
  
"Is this true, Mamoru?" Mercury asked with the hope that it was all a misunderstanding. Even if her friend loved Diamond Mercury still like Mamoru as a friend.  
  
Catherine smirked and walked up to Mamoru. She placed her hand on his arm. "Its true, he and I are lovers," she revealed. Then the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the ground. "What?" she gasped. Mamoru had pushed her.  
  
"It is, but I never loved her. I really did love Usagi and still do," Mamoru said. In his mind he was planning something really twisted.  
  
"You're lying," a voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around as a gray mist appeared along with a bright flashe and revealed Sailor Pluto. Her ruby red eyes glared at the Earth Prince in disgust.  
  
" He is merely lying, Princess. He will never change. Your destiny is not with him," Pluto said.  
  
"Not with him? Then who?" Serenity asked.  
  
************************  
  
I think we all know the answer to that, don't we? Pluto always makes these dramatic apperances. I love em! Damm Mamoru! What does he have planning in that head of his? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and other * Although I wish I did, but she can   
  
keep Mamoru* Later! 


	12. Twisted

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 12: Twisted  
  
"First I have to heal Prince Diamond," Pluto said and began to heal Diamond who then stood beside Serenity.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and then turned serious. " You saw the future, but it can be changed as you said," she said.  
  
Usagi stepped closer to Pluto. " But ChibiUsa will never be born," she said sadly.  
  
Pluto raised her staff and it glowed brightly. A blurry image began to appear. It was Crystal Tokyo before the Black Moon's attack. It looked very prosperous and beautiful. The lights in the city were brightly lit and people were smiling contently. The Crystal Palace was also very beautiful with its crystal walls.   
  
"This is the day Prince Diamond first showed up in Crystal Tokyo," Pluto revealed.   
  
A slender figure was seen walking in the lushious garden of roses and other pretty flowers. It was Neo - Queen Serenity. Usagi stared in awe of her future self. The Queen had a sad look upon her delicate features as she gazed at the night sky.   
  
* Future Vision*  
  
" Your Majesty..." a voice said.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity turned to see one of her servents. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"The man wishes to see you and King Endymion," the woman said.  
  
"I'll be right there, thank you," Serenity said.  
  
The Queen walked to a room where Endymion, Luna, and Artimis were sitting. Luna and Artimis were in their human form for this. Luna had long black hair with odangos on each side of her head and had deep blue eyes. Artimis had shoulder lenght white hair and blue eyes. Both of them had the crescent mark on their forehead.  
  
"Ah, welcome Serenity," Luna greeted.  
  
Serenity sat next to Endymion and smiled at Luna.  
  
"Bring him in," Endymion ordered.   
  
A man walked into the room. He had silver hair to his shoulder and violet eyes that seem to pierce through a person's soul.   
  
"Welcome," Serenity said gently.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesties. My name is Diamond," he said.  
  
"Why is it that you are here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am here because some people in the city feel that it is wrong for a person not to age, it is a blastphamy against God," he said.  
  
"Why? I thought that the people wanted the longvity that we offered them? Are they not happy?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Some of them are, but not all of them I am afraid," Diamond said.  
  
Endymion narrowed his eyes, " It is what MY people wanted and nobody is going to take that away from them," he stated, "Now please leave."  
  
"What? But-" Serenity protested.  
  
"Enough is enough Serenity, dear. Now we have to go to dinner," Endymion said and led the Queen away, leaving Dimond in a stupor.   
  
* End Future Vision*  
  
Pluto changed the image to another time as she watched the Senshi, Diamond and Usagi's reactions. Anger, sadness and shock were written over their features. It hurt her to see them like this, but they had to know.  
  
* Future Vision*   
  
There Diamond was walking aimlessly around. Then he heard some mutteres of two people. Diamond peeked from behind a tree. There in the garden in a passionate embrace was King Endymion and some brunnette dressed in a revealing and expensive outfit.  
  
"Where the little Queenie?" the woman asked while nipping on Endymion's neck.  
  
Endymion chuckled and kissed her again. "In her room talking with those other idiots," he replied.  
  
"Now, when am I going to be Queen?" she asked as she pouted.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Catherine, but you will never be Queen," Endymion awswered.  
  
"Why?" Catherine asked, a little bit angry.  
  
"Because Serenity holds the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal and I cannot use it," he replied.  
  
Catherine stared at him for a moment or so and then frowned. She had everything she ever wanted, expensive clothes, jewlery and a handsome man. The one thing she lacked was power. The power to control everything and everyone within her grasp. She felt Endymion's lips upon hers and gave into what she had always lusted over. The pathetic blond's so called lover. It felt good to know that she could break the Queen with one little action.  
  
"I have never been so disgusted in my entire life," a voice growled.  
  
Endymion turned around to see the man that he had met the day before.  
  
"Endymion, how could you do this to Serenity?" he asked,"I've seen her gazing at you with love filled eyes and this is how you repay her?"  
  
"That's none of your corcern. I don't even love that klutz! She is merely a pawn, something to be used when my Catherine is away. All I want from her is power," Endymion said as he smirked.  
  
"That stupid blond bitch doesn't suspect a thing! Endymion and I have been together for many years and she still doesn't see," Catherine said haughtly. She stared at the handsome man with half closed eyes. He was rather handsome...She could have this man in her bed along with Endymion.   
  
"You two are nothing, but idiots!" Diamond snarled," A bastard and a slut. Meant for each other."  
  
Endymion scowled and pushed Cathrine to the ground. " Guards!" he shouted.  
  
Men armed with light weight armor, high tech guns and other gadgets came running in. "Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
"That man almost killed this innocent woman! Arrest him!" he order. Cathrine caught on and forced herself to look really hurt as she willed tears to fall.  
  
The men aprehended Diamond who tried to fend them off. The butt of a gun came crashing down before he could see. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as it made contact with his head. A guard caught him before he hit the ground and they dragged him away. A week later Diamond was released, but under one condition. He was not to go near the Royal Family. Serenity was saddened after that law. The young man only wanted to help the people and Endymion threw him away like a rag doll. The image of Crystal Tokyo blurred and disappered.   
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity, but I prefer not to tell you much about the future," Pluto said.  
  
"Its fine, please tell more," Usagi pleaded.  
  
"Well, then. Serenity found out that Endymion was with Catherine and was deeply hurt. She sought out the comfort that her friends could not give her and went to Molly's and Melvin's house. Along the way she was attacked by robbers that did not know she was the Queen. She was beaten and her prized necklace was stolen. Diamond found her and took her in. Neo Queen Serenity lived with Diamond and his brother until her physical and emotional wounds slowly healed which was five months to be exact. She and Diamond began to fall in love, soon they declared their love at night, " Pluto told them with a hint in the last few words.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Neo Queen Serenity stayed with Diamond a little more until her wounds healed completely and she decided that she will break away from Enymion and hopefully live in peace also. It would not happen for the next day Endymion had guards all over the city, searching for Serenity. They found her and told the King who immediatly went there in a fury," Pluto continued, her ruby eyes misted over as memories overtook her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I won't go, Endymion!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Is this because I was with Cathrine? I told you, she was all over me!" Endymion said and took Serenity's arm.  
  
"NO! Its because I don't love you!"Serenity cried, "I love Diamond!"  
  
"What?" Endymion hissed, his blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"I. Love. Diamond," Serenity repeated.  
  
Endymion grabbed Serenity's arm harshly, " You are MY wife and shall obey me," he whispered angerily.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Diamond yelled as he struggled against the guards.  
  
Endymion aimed a beam straight at him. Diamond let out a hoarse yell and slumped unconsious in the guard's arms.  
  
"Take him away," he commanded and dragged Serenity along with him. The Queen cast one more look at her beloved before he was out of her sight.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Pluto? Pluto?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Princess," Pluto apoligized.  
  
"What happened,Sailor Pluto?" Diamond asked.  
  
"That night Endymion decided to to teach Serenity a "lesson" You do not wish to know exactly what happened that night," Pluto said in an almost whisper as she goes into another flashback.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Your beloved Diamond is in prison and awaiting his doom!" Endymion sneered.  
  
"I'll find a way to be with him! You won't stop me!" Serenity said fiercily.  
  
"But I can....I am King, suprior to you," Endymion taunted," Your power is greater then mine, yet you are second because you are a woman," Endymion taunted,"So I suggest that you act like a good little girl."  
  
Serenity scowled. She couldn't believe that she actually fell in love with this man. All she felt for him now was disgust and anger, "I hate you."  
  
Endymion's face contorted in a snarl and he dragged Serenity into their room by the hair. There in the stillness of the night Serenity felt pain. Worse then fighting the enemies. In the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto turned her head in disgust at what happened. Tears fell out of her crimson eyes, nobody could hear the Time goddess cry.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Usagi stared at Pluto whose eyes glistened with unshed tears and noticed she held her staff tightly in her gloved hand.  
  
"Pluto?" she questioned, worry written on her features.  
  
Pluto once again snapped out of her memories and she swallowed the lump in her throat. The green haired woman couldn't go on telling them, she would break down. Pluto decided to just show them. The Senshi raised the time staff again and an image began to appear.  
  
"See," she whispered. All of their faces turned to the image immediatly. Before she turned around, Pluto caught sight of Mamoru's face. He was being to get nervous. *Good* she thought.  
  
*Vision*   
  
The Senshi bolted out of bed when they heard a thud coming from the Queen's room. They rushed to the room at breakneck speed. Gasps escaped from their throats when they saw Serenity slumped on the ground, whithering in pain. Jupiter quickly took the petite Queen in her arms and ran to the emergency wing with the other close on her heels. Endymion came out of the bathroom once they left with a smug look on his face. His little wife was only have pains, but they would find nothing wrong with her. He used his healing powers on her. The King dressed and put on a worried face.  
  
"Mercury, whats wrong with with Serenity," he asked as soon as he got there.  
  
Mercury smiled brightly. "Congradulations, Endymion. You are going to be a father!" she exclaimed.  
  
Endymion smiled. This was unexpected, but it was a blessing. Serenity was carrying his child! That ties her to him and her duty as Queen of Earth. Nothing could go wrong now. He went inside the room where she was in. Serenity's blue eyes had a look of despair in them as she faced him.   
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Serenity merely glared at him and kept her mouth shut.   
  
Endymion merely made his way to her bed and loomed above her.   
  
"Ah, Serenity. Can you imagine? A child of our blood? The royal Earthling and Lunarian blood running through her veins. Most powerful indeed. The next Queen of the Silver Millenium," he muttered as he gripped her chin.  
  
Serenity stayed quiet as he talked and talked. She didn't want to believe that the baby is Endymion's. Serenity tried to wrack her brains for another answer, but it didn't seem to be working. Endymion grew tired of her silence and stalked off, leaving her alone.   
  
"No, no, no," she muttered to herself.  
  
*End Vision*  
  
The Senshi stood there in silence, none of them dared to say anything. Nobody would have ever guessed that Mamoru was that evil. He had stomped on the love that they had and broke them apart.   
  
"Soo ChibiUsa is a child born out of abuse?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
She gazed at the pink haired girl whom was sprawled on the ground as her red eyes glowed with anguish. Her father was a idiot who didn't care what happened to his daughter or the mother. Pluto merely changed the image, avoiding Usagi's question.  
  
*Vision*  
  
Serenity let out a final cry as she brought her child into the world. When she fell back, tears fell down her beautiful face. Her baby was not born out of love, only harsh dominance. Endymion only wanted an heir to use as a pawn, to mold in his image. To make sure that his family bloodline continues. As Serenity was mourning, Sailor Mercury took a look at the newborn which caused her blue eyes to widen. Suddenly the Queen felt the little body being thrust into her arms, but refused to look.   
  
"Look, Serenity," Mecury urged.  
  
Serenity looked at her baby and gasped. Her daughter had soft silver hair like Diamond's.....and when she opened her eyes, Serenity saw that her child had inheritated her eyes.....She wasn't Endymion's child! Serenity beamed and hugged her newborn. As Mecury and Serenity marvled around the small being, two cold blue eyes watched their every move.  
  
"Damm! So that baby belongs to Diamond!" he seethed. He stalked off angerily as blue fire danced in his eyes.  
  
**********  
  
A small figure could be seen, walking cautiously to the ends of the palace. Her eyes darted back in forth as she neared the dungon. *Almost there!* the figure thought as her breathing became labored.  
  
Inside Diamond was slumped against the cold walls with a hopeless look in his violet orbs. He failed to protect his beloved and had been locked up in this filthy cell. Unable to comfort his beloved or be of any use. During these past few months Endymion had came in and taken extreme pleasure in beating him. Shouting degrading things, but what hurt the most was that he insulted his love. Called her many things that made Diamond's blood boil and yell back. The King said that Serenity never loved him, but merely saw him as a fun toy for a couple of weeks. A lie, Dimond felt it inside of him. He tensed when he heard the door being opened and prepared for an impact.   
  
"Diamond!" a feminine voice cried.  
  
Diamond turned to the soft voice and gasped. A goddess was standing before him, her exhausted facial features did not hide her beauty. His eyes lowered to see that his love carried a pink bundle protectivly in her arms. A child....  
  
"What?" he choked out as tears stung his eyes," Is that Endymion's?"  
  
Serenity shook her head vigourously and stepped closer to the battered man. Diamond's eyes grew larger as he gazed at the tiny human. The girl resembled him...  
  
"Mine?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, our daughter..." Serenity said softly.  
  
Diamond broke into a smile and hugged them both. "What shall we name her?" he asked.  
  
Serenity gave it some thought, "Well, Serenity is her name by birth.....What about Usagi?......ChibiUsa," she mushed.  
  
"Yes, perfect....Princess ChibiUsa Serenity......No...Princess ChibiUsa Small Lady Serenity," he said.  
  
* End Vision*  
  
'What? ChibiUsa? But she looks different!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Pluto didn't answer once more, but her eyes wandered over to the future Princess. Her cheeks were stained with her tears and dirt as her crimson eyes stared blankly ahead.  
  
"What if I'm not really Mama's daughter? It makes sense. Mama never showed me love or the Silver Imperium Crystal. Those kids were right..." ChibiUsa whispered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Did you know? Everyone is saying your not the Queen's daughter," a black haired boy said.  
  
"You're a fake Princess," a blond boy said  
  
"Thats not true! I am Mama and Papa's girl!" ChibiUsa shouted.  
  
"But she never makes a fuss over you, does she?" the blond asked.  
  
"Mama's busy," ChibiUsa argued as her heart started to ache.  
  
"If you're the Princess, you can use the Silver Imperium Crystal," the boy said with a smile, " You've never seen the Imperium Crystal, if she won't show it to you, then your definatly a fake Princess."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
" I never grew up....because I am not their child..." ChibiUsa whispered softly. She looked up as Pluto conjoured up another vision with sad eyes  
  
* Vision*  
  
Serenity's smile grew wider. " I like that name, koibito."  
  
"She's such a beautiful baby," Diamond marvled  
  
" So do I," a voice said.  
  
Serenity and Dimond whirled around to see a very furious King. His icy blue eyes burned holes into them. Not a very pleasant sight.  
  
"Yes, she is a pretty little thing isn't she? he hissed, "Such a shame it would be if she were to die."  
  
Serenity gasped, "No! Please spare the child!" she cried as tears spilled onto her cheeks.  
  
"You can't! She is a mere innocent! A pure soul!" Diamond cried.  
  
Endymion walked over to the Queen and stroked her cheek. " This one was also an innocent, a pure soul. She has been tainted by you! Serenity also deserves to die, to save her soul."  
  
"What? You can't! I won't let you!" Diamond shouted as he struggled against the chains that bounded him.  
  
"We'll see," he said coolly.  
  
His eyes glowed eerily as he hynotized them. Serenity and Diamond's eyes became glazed over as they became still. Endymion glared at the newborn in Serenity's arms. That child was tainted by darkness, she didn't deserve to live... He should end her life right now...   
  
*********************  
  
Almost to the end! Whew! Please tell me if you are confused! Because I kinda confused myself also! Hehehe. Is ChibiUsa the rightful Princess, the heirness to the Silver Millenium? Tell me what you think! Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC and others 


	13. Hostage

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 13: Hostage  
  
The little girl looked at Endymion with questioning blue eyes and her little pink mouth opened in a yawn. Then it hit him. The Queens of the Silver Millenium can only have one child. If he killed the baby, Serenity would never have another....He thought about having a child with Catherine. It wouldn't work, that child would never be able to control the power. The child would be injured or killed. A waste of time.  
  
" I guess I will let you live," Endymion said. He turned to the still people. "Now for you two, Serenity, you will forget your little fling with Diamond, you have never met him. Princess ChibiUsa Small Lady Serenity is our daughter."  
  
"I never knew Diamond, Princess ChibiUsa Small Lady Serenity is our daughter," Serenity repeated in a mono tone.  
  
"Good. Now, its Diamond's turn. You never knew Serenity, forget about your daughter,"  
  
"I never knew Serenity, I will forget about my daughter," Diamond said.  
  
The King let the spell break and they both started to slump to the ground. Endymion caught the baby before it hit the cold hard floor. He couldn't let his new heirness die even if he didn't love her. He went over to Diamond and placed a knife near his hand that he happened to have in his pocket. Then he ripped bits Serenity's clothes. After that he called the Senshi through his mind.  
  
"King Endymion!" Sailor Venus' voice called as their footsteps grew near.  
  
All of the Senshi stared at the scenery in shock. Their King was disheaveled and held a pink bundle which was the baby. Serenity was slumped on the ground unconsious and her dress was torn. Their eyes shifted over to an unconsious Diamond whose hand rested limply on a knife.   
  
"He tried to kill Serenity...."Mars whispered. Jupiter let out a low growl that meant that she wanted to hurt Diamond  
  
"Do not concern yourself with the prisonar. He will be punished in due time. Please take Serenity to her room," Endymion said.  
  
The Senshi nodded. Jupiter picked up Serenity's small body and they left the room. Endymion followed after awhile and made his way to baby's room. There he laid her in the cradle and touched her forehead which made her crescent mark appear. His hand glowed an eerie dark blue. The child resembled Diamond too much, so she might give Serenity's memories back. Endymion decided to make her look like him.....but it wouldn't work because she was not of his blood. He shrugged and watched the child change.   
  
*End*  
  
Usagi mouth opened slightly when the image blurred and vanished. "What happened to her?" she whispered.  
  
Pluto smiled and walked over to the sobbing ChibiUsa. "Whats wrong, Small Lady?" she asked.  
  
" I am not Small Lady! I'm not Mama's daughter!" ChibiUsa screamed as tears fell from her crimson eyes.   
  
Sailor Pluto put her arms around the pink haired girl who clung to her immediatly. "Oh? Who says you're not?"  
  
" Mama had a different daughter! She had silver hair and blue eyes! Like Mama's" she said.  
  
Pluto stood up and raised her scepter. Light washed over ChibiUsa. All of them watched as the girl began to change. Her pink hair became a soft silver that resembled Diamond's and her fiery red eyes became a deep saffhire like Usagi. Mamoru stared. Impossible! ChibiUsa was Diamond's child.  
  
"You see? You ARE the Crown Princess of the Silver Millenium," Pluto said.  
  
ChibiUsa glanced over to Usagi and Diamond. Her parents. She ran over to them and hugged her real father. Diamond's violet eyes widened as the small girl hugged him. He looked at her tenderly. Now that he looked back, ChibiUsa had resembled him. She carried herself elegantly at times and had a cocky smile. This girl is his daughter....  
  
" My child," Diamond said and knelt in front of ChibiUsa and embraced her tightly  
  
Usagi smiled at the warmth that radiating from them. Then she turned to the cowering figure that was Mamoru. Her blue eyes blazed with fury.   
  
"You.....You tried to break us apart! My daughter would have never known her real father because of you!" Usagi yelled as her aura grew stronger. Once more pure light surrounded her as she became the Moon Princess.  
  
"You will be punished," Serenity said. Her voice had matured and she held herself regally.   
  
"Now, Serenity, love....you don't want to do this," Mamoru said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Oh?" Serenity said in a mocking voice, " You almost killed Diamond!"  
  
Mamoru turned to ChibiUsa and his pleading blue eyes looked into hers. "ChibiUsa...You won't let her do this will you? I loved you ever since you fell from the sky. She didn't. Usagi treated you poorly and drove you out into the rain. I helped you, remember?" he said.  
  
ChibiUsa stared at Mamoru as confusion shore in her blue eyes. Does he really care for her? Did her fake father care?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Small Lady!" a voice boomed.  
  
"Yes, Papa?" Small Lady said.  
  
"Look at what you did! This is a mess!" King Endymion scold.   
  
"Papa! It wasn't my fault!" she protested.  
  
" You will clean this up! No child of mine will be this clumsy!" he continuded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Be quiet! You are a Princess and will act like one," he yelled.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity came into the room as Small Lady burst into tears. Immediatly she hugged the sobbing child in her arms.   
  
"Shhh, musume," she whispered. Serenity was pulled up by the King.  
  
"Leave her, Serenity. Small Lady needs to learn how to become responsible," he said and led Serenity out, leaving the poor girl all alone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Her father had always been so cold to her. His midnight blue eyes always held a tiny bit of disgust. She had always wondered why. Now she knew.  
  
"No, I won't help you," she said.   
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed. ChibiUsa refused to help him huh? Behind him a scared Cathrine stared at everybody. She was frightened now. The Princess was ready to punish Mamoru and who knows if she would survive?  
  
" At least let me hug you one more time, ChibiUsa..."Mamoru whispered.  
  
ChibiUsa thought for a moment. Maybe the past one didn't hate her like Endymion did....She approached him. Mamoru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"ChibiUsa No Baka..."he muttered.  
  
"What?" she said. Then she let out a choked scream as he wrapped his hands around her tiny throat.  
  
"ChibiUsa!" Serenity and Diamond cried in unison.  
  
"One step more and she dies!" Mamoru threatened.  
  
Diamond and Serenity stopped in their tracks. Their future daughter's life was in danger...Serenity gazed into Mamoru's eyes. His blue orbs were filled with malice and insanity. He was not bluffing.....  
  
"Help...."ChibiUsa choked out.  
  
Mamoru smiled insanely. "You can't kill me now," he said. He turned to Catherine. "Lets go."  
  
Serenity gazed helplessly at them. Her daughter was being held hostage by her former love. She didn't know what to do...  
  
**************  
  
I am really making a bastard out of Mamoru, huh? A little too OOC...Oh well. I'm only doing this for Diamond's sake. Ever since I was ten years old, I felt sorry for the Prince of Nemisis, it broke my heart to see him die without being with his love. So now with this fic, I gave him a chance. ^^. Almost done with the fic! Disclaimers: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. 


	14. A New Senshi

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 14: A New Senshi  
  
"Diamond...you need to be punished for taking Serenity away," Mamoru drawled as he aimed his attack at Diamond. Diamond took on the blast as his violet eyes burned holes into Endymion. It was full of hate and disgust. The Prince hit the black cement as he dropped into unconsiousness.   
  
"Papa!" ChibiUsa cried as tears fell down her cheeks. The word Papa just fell out, after all he was her real father. Her forehead began to shine with power. The crescent birthmark appeared on her forehead. Mamoru let go of her as a golden beam of light cut his cheek. She fell. Yet she didn't hit the cement. ChibiUsa floated in midair as the light surrounded her. A single tear solified....  
  
"The Imperium Silver Crystal...."Serenity whispered as she knelt besides Diamond.  
  
A white front with a red bow, a short pink skirt, white gloves that reached up to her elbow, knee lenght pink boots that had a small crescent, red jewels on her pigtails and a tiara with a red jewel in the middle matranized on her body.   
  
"A new Senshi..." Mamoru breathed.   
  
The little pink claded Senshi ran to her father and hugged him as her tears dripped down on his elegant face. Serenity turned to Mamoru and Catherine as her glare intensified. This man once again tried to kill Diamond once more. Her crescent mark shore on her forehead as her anger grew. She wanted to kill him.....  
  
"Serenity, wait," a soft voice said.  
  
Serenity turned around to see Luna. Luna's brown eyes that had seemed so gentle were now filled with anger. Her black fur had rose and her crescent mark glowed.  
  
"As Princess Serenity's advisor and guard, I will punish him," Luna said.   
  
"What? A cat will punish me?" Mamoru scoffed.  
  
"Prince Endymion, for betraying the Supreme Princess of the Silver Millenium, almost killing her beloved and her future daughter, you must be punished. It will not be death.....that is too merciful," Luna began.  
  
Princess Serenity and the others stared at Luna. What is her punishment?  
  
********************  
  
I fixed those annoying little boxes, so its easier to read. I never imagined that this fic would have more then nine chapters.... Also I am amazed that this has received 59 reviews, I thought it would go to 20. Its still not quite over folks! Mamoru still needs to punished and it will certainly will not be death! ANY IDEAS?? I might use one...Until the next chapter! Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and others. 


	15. Forgive and Forget

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 15: Forgive and Forget  
  
" You can't punish me! I am the Prince of Earth!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
Luna's crescent mark glowed and she was enveloped in white light. Her cat body began to lenghten out while her ears and tail disappeared. Black hair tumbled down to her ankles and her brown eyes became a soft blue. Luna wore a yellow dress that ended at her knees that had black silk down to her feet. A necklace with a crescent moon hung around her neck.  
  
"Luna..." Serenity whispered as she gazed at the young brunette whose icy blue eyes glared at Mamoru.  
  
"I swore to protect Princess Serenity from anything, so that means you. You have broken many laws of the Silver Alliance and it does not matter if you are the Prince of Earth. You must be punished," Luna said calmly.   
  
"Impossible! What can you do to me?" Mamoru hissed.  
  
Luna closed her eyes as her body began to glow along with her crescent mark. Mamoru's eyes widened as he felt himself being swept into the air by her. He saw that Catherine was being lifted as well. He tried to push himself out of the cage formed out of thin air, but failed. His senses began to go into overdrive as he paniced.   
  
" Mamoru, your punishment may be merciful to those who see, but I assure you its not," Luna said with a small smile. "  
  
Mamoru turned to the others. The Senshi's face held hurt caused by his betrayl, anger and disgust. ChibiUsa's round face held sadness, hurt, and little anger. Serenity's was the worst. Her pale face held hate, disgust, and fury. Yet if he looked closer he saw love, but not for him. It was for Prince Diamond. The idiot who stole his chance to be be King of Crystal Tokyo and rule with absolute power. Damn him! His eyes shifted to the brunette that was struggling like him. Her black hair flew around her face as tears leaked out of her blue eyes. Catherine...the object of his lust and his downfall.  
  
" Now before we begin, Catherine do you love Mamoru?" Luna asked.  
  
"At first I thought I merely felt desire for him, but now I love him!" Catherine turned to Serenity, " I'm very sorry, Princess if I caused you pain, but I did it because I love him!" Catherine cried as she began to sob. I deserved to be punished...I trampled over people to get what she wanted.* she thought.  
  
Punishment for a horrible act. For trampling over a girl's heart and ruining her love.  
  
Sailor Pluto's eyes widened slightly. This Catherine actually regretted what she had done. The future Catherine held no emotion like that, she only wanted to be Endymion's mistress and have wealth. Luna's eyes softened briefly, but then they hardened.  
  
"Mamoru, do you love her? Would you sacrifice yourself for her safetly?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Absolutly not. I only wanted Catherine because I needed an outlet. I admit she's beautiful, but despite her harshness, Catherine is naive. She caused this! It was her fault!" Mamoru accused.   
  
Cathrine let out a sob as his words silced through her heart. He didn't love her...." Mamoru! Please! I love you!" she cried, but Mamoru only glared at her.  
  
"Catherine," Luna's voice broke through the silence, " Your trial is to begin."  
  
Serenity froze. The woman was sorry and Luna was still going to punish her? Was she insane? She caught sight of Luna's eyes and smiled. Luna bared no ill will nor hatred towards Catherine.  
  
" You are to loose your memories of your experiance. Your memories of Princess Serenity, the Senshi, ChibiUsa....and Mamoru..." Luna revealed.  
  
A wave of light enveloped the brunette and Serenity caught a glimpse of blue eyes that shore with tears. " Thank you." Catherine said gratefully and smiled. The light covered her entirely and after it faded Catherine's limp body fell gently to the ground. A small smile was on her lips. Serenity knelt besides the woman and raised questioning blue eyes to Luna.  
  
"She will not remember us or Mamoru after she wakes up. The love she had for Mamoru vanished and now she has a second chance," Luna said. The Princess nodded and smiled.  
  
Catherine might have been lying to Serenity with Mamoru. At first it was merely lust, but it blossomed into something more. She actually loved the Prince of Earth as much as Serenity had. She followed her heart and in the end she was forgiven. After all everyone deserves a second chance, right?  
  
**************  
  
Done with chapter 15!! I am so happy! Wait...chapter 15?? I passed my goal of having at least 12 chapters or lower!   
  
*raises eyebrow* The chapter title was called Forgive and Forget, but it was not meant for Mamoru. His pretty little punishment will show up soon enough....He is not gonna escape. It will unfortunatly not involve blood nor killing...I have something special in mind.  
  
~Notice!~  
  
Look out for the last chapter! I have a special surprise for specific people.... ^^  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon will never belong to me. I'll go cry a river right now... 


	16. Punishment

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 16: Punishment  
  
Luna turned to the black haired man who looked terrified. He should be. All of the Senshi and Serenity wanted to punish him.   
  
"Now....its your turn," Luna said as she raised her hand and her crescent mark glowed on her forehead.   
  
Mamoru stared at her with blue eyes filled with fear. Ruby red lips curved into a smile as Luna made her decison. Ebony hair flowed in the suddenly fierce wind and the weather began to change as Mamoru's judgement began....   
  
The blue sky became a deep violet tinted with a blood red color. Black clouds gathered as they covered the sun. Rain began to pour on the tense Senshi and thunder lit up the sky. Mamoru began to feel this fright boiling in the pits of his soul. The light had hid away from him and the darkness was prepared to swollow him. He caught sight of violet eyes staring at him. Diamond. His eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. Mamoru glared back at him. What shocked him was that Diamond didn't glare back.   
  
He smiled. A smug smile as he embraced Serenity protectivly.  
  
*That bastard* Mamoru snarled in his thoughts, but grew limp as Luna's soft voice teared through them.  
  
"Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth, you have betrayed Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity, the Princess of the Silver Millenium. The time has come for your punishment..." Luna said.   
  
Mamoru shivered as thunder roared in the distance. Everything was so dark and forshadowing the events that would happen. What to do? How to escape?  
  
"As I have said...death would have been to merciful...Your punishment is be without a soul...to have only your mind and heart. Enough to keep you alive. Yet you will never love, you won't have that warm feeling. Your powers and heritage are gone. Also your life will be cut short....you will not live long enough to see Princess Serenity create Crystal Tokyo. Your death will be slow and painful," Luna proclaimed as she raised a delicate hand.  
  
"You can't! I am the Prince of Earth!" Mamoru shouted as he banged on the barrier Power shurged within him and the air wall crumpled. The blacked haired man collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.   
  
Serenity flinched as Mamoru grabbed her silk gown while on his knees. She could see the despiration and sadness in his eyes. The evil and proud look had vanished.  
  
"Please...Serenity. Love. Don't let this happen. I love you. I really do," Mamoru pleaded. The bleeding Diamond glared at the Prince with hate. He could sense the lies within those three words.  
  
Serenity stared at Mamoru. A hopeful look shore through her saffhire eyes. "Really?" she asked with a sickening sweet smile  
  
Mamoru nodded, but a glint showed in his eyes. " I always loved you. My one and only Princess."  
  
"Oh, Mamoru!" Serenity cried. Now that Cathrine was gone, maybe Mamoru realized his true feelings for her. Maybe he still loved her. They were in love for countless of years....a love as old as time. Maybe.  
  
*****************  
  
*Dodges as readers throw stuff* No! Its not gonna end up a Usagi/ Mamoru! Hehehe, wait until next chapter to see what Serenity does! Did you enjoy my little punishment? Disclaimers: SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! 


	17. Agony

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 17: Agony  
  
Mamoru's blue eyes gleamed when he saw Serenity's emotions change. It was in the bag. "Well, darling...Prince Diamond is in the way of our love..."  
  
"Of course....let me show you my love," the blond Princess said sweetly as she walked over to the Prince.   
  
"Serenity? Whats the matter with you?" Diamond asked with a betrayed look in his eyes.   
  
"Nothing..." Serenity said calmly as she kissed the white haired man passionatly. Mamoru gaped. What was going on?  
  
"Hehe...I think you must have figure it out...Diamond is the one I love," she said mockingly.   
  
Diamond smiled. "She's mine...give up," he said as dark energy gathered around his hand.   
  
Mamoru's blue eyes widened as the beam came into contact with his stomach. The dark haired man landed on the ground with a hard thud. Diamond smirked. It seems that Mamoru gained some injuries. His shirt now had a some rips and his chin had some crimson blood running. His black hair was messed and was dirty from being thrown around.   
  
"You truely are a heartless man...toying with Usagi's heart as well as that woman," Diamond said angerily.   
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "You stole Usagi from me with your empty promises," he spat, "She's mine."  
  
"You abandoned her. Left her for that woman. Gave into temptation. You payed more attention to Small Lady then your love. But now you lost everything. Usagi loves me now and Small Lady is our future daughter," Diamond said.   
  
"But Usagi and I have a destiny," Mamoru said evenly.  
  
"We did...but the future was not written in stone. It can be changed and it was. Changed by your lust and power hungry ways," Serenity said softly.   
  
"You. Belong. To. Me." Mamoru said with gritted teeth.   
  
"Mamoru! Understand! She doesn't love you!" Diamond yelled.  
  
Mamoru's ears were deaf to their words. He wanted power and he will get it. Swiftly he ran to where Serenity was standing. The blond took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes. She felt wandering hands on her body. She froze. Warm lips kissed her throat. Fear gripped her.   
  
"Does he do this to you? Does he make your blood boil like I did?" Mamoru whispered as his hands took her small ones in them. Suddenly Mamoru was thrown back by a pair of hands.   
  
"How dare you kiss her?" Diamond hissed as he took the Princess in his arms protectively. Mamoru looked around. The Senshi's face held disgust and utter hate. As well as Luna. Even ChibiUsa stared at him with cold blue eyes. The girl he had treated as his own.   
  
"ChibiUsa, I do love you..."Mamoru said.  
  
The silver haired girl walked over to Serenity and Diamond. "They are my Mama and Papa...you never loved me. My false Papa didn't like me! Just like you! I hate you!" ChibiUsa yelled.  
  
Luna stepped in front of the Prince. "The punishment will be given now...." she said as her crescent mark glowed.   
  
Mamoru felt light surround his body and electricity ran throughout his body. First his powers left him as well as his heritage. He was no longer Prince Endymion. Now he was only Mamoru Chiba. Then he felt agonizing pain....A choked scream escaped his lips.   
  
He felt it...  
  
His soul was being torn away from his body. Brutally. His body turned a crimson red as the white ball appeared before him. The pain...He was being torn apart. He was afraid that the pain will kill him. It was to great.   
  
Serenity watched as Mamoru screamed and twitched in agony. His face was twisted in pain. His blue eyes were wide open. She felt a twinge of guilt and saddned.   
  
"He deserved this, love. He tried to kill you and ChibiUsa," Diamond said as he laid an arms across her shoulders in a comforting manner.   
  
The light faded as Mamoru's soul was taken out. Soon that little transparent ball disappeared as well. Mamoru's blue eyes closed as he fell to the ground limply.   
  
"Its over..."Serenity breathed. At last, the pain and suffering were over.....  
  
**************  
  
The suffering might be over, but not the fic. Very close to the ending....Remember, read the authors notes on the last chapter. Something is there ^^ Disclaimers: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. 


	18. Thinking

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 18: Thinking  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "It is," she said softly.   
  
She walked over to Mamoru's limp form and stared at him. She didn't know why she fell in love with him...But deep inside she knew....  
  
The blond had loved him with all her heart. She thought it was because he was handsome, brave and charming. Thats what drew her to him or was it?   
  
No...it wasn't...  
  
Thats wasn't why she was drawn to him. It was because it of the past...  
  
Her past.....   
  
The Silver Millenium....  
  
Princess Serenity was in love with Prince Endymion. Her past self was calling to her Prince within her body. Also Endymion. Usagi had tried to furfill her destiny, what everyone assumed was the correct path. But it had failed. Mamoru never felt anything for her.   
  
She knew it.....   
  
He was trying to follow his destiny as well...he put up with Usagi and her childish ways. Usagi knew what he wanted. He wanted a smart, coy, sophisticated and beautiful woman as old as him.   
  
Like Catherine....  
  
So he did what he wanted. He went with Catherine and ignored his destiny, but he still wanted power. Usagi's power. To marry Usagi, become King and have a child to mold into his image. But he still wanted to have the woman of his desires with him.  
  
Serenity sighed. Mamoru only did what he wanted. Innocent in its way, butn he took it to far. He went as far as trying to kill Serenity's lover and his false daughter. He simply went too far. He got what he deserved...  
  
Serenity's form began to glow. Her features became younger and her hair grew shorter. She was Usagi again. The blond slumped to the ground. Diamond smiled. His love was tired from saving the world. He knelt besides her and gathered her in his arms as her blue eyes kept fluttering open and closed. That ordeal had sapped most of her energy.   
  
Diamond's violet eyes widened as a thought came to his mind.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, don't I have to go back to the future?" he said with a slightly panicked note. He didn't want to leave Usagi...  
  
***********  
  
Hahaha! Nope, not done. Yes, I decided to do two more chapters ^^ I am so evil...*boos are heard* -_-; Yes, I know. I'm not. Heh. Disclaimers: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. 


	19. In The End

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 19: In The End  
  
Sailor Pluto's ruby red lips curved into a smile. "No, Princess."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I thought that two people couldn't exist in the same time. Diamond is from the future," Mars mushed. The raven haired beauty was lost in her thoughts and raised her head when she heard Pluto's voice.   
  
"Well, that is true, but the future has changed. Mamoru is no longer Prince and will never become King. Serenity-hime doesn't love Mamoru anymore. She has fallen in love with Diamond. As well as Small Lady being their daughter. Everything has changed...."   
  
Diamond's violet eyes widened. "But I am from the future!"  
  
Sailor Pluto lips purshed. "That is true, but as I have said things have changed-"  
  
"What? How?" Usagi questioned rapidly.   
  
Crimson eyes closed briefly. "That will be hard to explain and I do not wish to spend time on it because I will be punished even more," she said.  
  
"Punished? Why?" Mercury cried. This Senshi had done so much for them and she was going to be punished?   
  
"It is simple. My duty is to guard the Gates of Time. I have left my post and that is not allowed. It is a taboo made by Queen Serenity herself. I have left the Gates because of my Princess' future. I couldn't allow for Endymion to get away with his lies nor for Serenity to suffer once more, " the dark skinned beauty said with a sad smile.   
  
Usagi shook her head. "No! You can't be punished! You helped us so much. Its not fair."  
  
"Life is not always fair, Princess. One must take the punishment that they deserve. I broke the taboo and I must take what I deserve," Pluto said gently.   
  
"Still its not fair..."Usagi whispered.   
  
"But I broke a taboo too. Shouldn't I be punished?" ChibiUsa asked.   
  
"No, Small Lady. You did it because your home was destroyed and your mother needed your help," Pluto corrected, "Please, enough. My punishment will happen and there is nothing to do about it."  
  
"What is your punishment?" Diamond asked.  
  
"My punishment is death," Sailor Pluto answered gravelly.   
  
"What? NO!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Hush, Princess. What will happen will happen," Pluto soothed. She turned to Diamond. "Prince Diamond."  
  
"Yes?" he answered as he tried to comfort the blond girl.   
  
"You have fallen in love with Princess Serenity. She is from the past, of course and since you have come here and help her...you are allowed to stay here," she said.  
  
"But what about my past self?" he asked.   
  
"You are now the past self. The other one has been erased," Pluto explained.   
  
Suddenly Diamond's face paled. "What about my brother? Is he alive?"   
  
The dark haired Senshi smiled and closed her eyes. Soon a figure began to appear with a brillent flash of light. Dark hair and blue eyes....  
  
"Saffire!" he cried as the brunette blinked and focused.   
  
"Brother!" Saffire said and ran over to his brother. "What happened? The Wiseman trapped me in the dungeons a while back and said that he was going to kill you."  
  
"Its alright. The Wiseman is dead," he assured as he turned back to the Senshi of Time.  
  
"Will he be able to stay as well?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"If that is what he desires," Pluto said.  
  
"What? Saffire asked. "Stay? In the past?"  
  
Diamond nodded. "I'm going to stay here in the past with Usagi."  
  
Saffire smiled as he noticed his brother's eyes. They were no longer cold and emotionless. Instead they were bright and full of love. If his brother was happy, then so was he. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will stay too," he said and turned to Usagi, " Thank you, Princess for warming my brother's heart and giving him love."  
  
Usagi smiled, but said nothing. There was no need for them.   
  
Pluto gave a slight nodd. "Then it is settled."   
  
She raised her Time Garnet which gave out enormous amounts of energy. Everyone watched in slight awe as the light faded. It was beautiful.....  
  
Pluto's red eyes shifted to Usagi and smiled softly. "It is done..." she announced. Then her body gave a slight spazm. Her eyes closed and she collapsed on the cold hard ground.   
  
"PLUTO!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to the fallen Senshi with the others on her heels.   
  
The blond knelt besides the Time Senshi as did the rest. Sailor Pluto opened her eyes at the sound of their voices.  
  
"Do not fret, everyone. I broke the ultimate rule. I deserve this..." she whispered weakly.  
  
"Pluto..." ChibiUsa muttered as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"Princess, Small Lady, Prince Diamond, and Senshi, may you all find happiness in the future and do not mourn for me," she said softly.   
  
"NO!" Usagi cried as the Time Senshi's breath stopped and closed her eyes. As they cried her body began to fade and disappear.  
  
She's gone....  
  
Those words echoed throughout their minds as tears of sadness made their way down their faces. ChibiUsa sobbed in Usagi's arms. Her only friend was gone. The one who had first said that she looked like her mother and that she will become a beautiful lady.   
  
"PLUTO!" she screamed.   
  
Usagi quickly gathered the small girl in arms and let her cry. Then she turned her face to the sky.  
  
*Thank you, Pluto....* she thought as sobs began to shake her shoulders.  
  
**************  
  
ChibiUsa awoke to find herself in her bedroom and her eyes saddened immediatly. Pluto was gone....Slowly she began to put her blue uniform and gather her things. Last she put on the hat that Ikuko gave her and headed out  
  
"ChibiUsa?" a voice asked softly.  
  
The silver haired girl looked up and saw Diamond and Usagi staring at her. ChiUsa offered her a slight smile.   
  
"I have to go now. Mama and Papa are calling me," she said softly. Usagi's face crumbled instantly and began to cry.   
  
"I don't want you to go," she whispered sadly as she smiled weakly. ChibiUsa's face also crumbled as she threw herself in Usagi's arms.   
  
"I don't wanna!" ChibiUsa cried as Diamond gazed at them in sorrow.   
  
Usagi raised her face and looked at her future daughter. "Lets go."  
  
***********  
  
Everyone watched as the three of them neared the park. Each one of them had a saddened expression and tears shimmered in their eyes. All four of the girls gathered around the small Princess.  
  
"I'll miss you, ChibiUsa," Ami whispered.  
  
"Say hi to your mom and dad for me," Rei said as she smiled.   
  
"See you, ChibiUsa," Makoto beamed, but her green eyes showed sadness.  
  
"Bye, ChibiUsa. Don't wet your bed again," Minako chirped with the same expression as Makoto.  
  
"I won't," ChibiUsa promised.   
  
"Goodbye, ChibiUsa," Usagi said softly and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Take care," Diamond said as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Bye!" the Princess said and ran into the beam that appeared after their goodbyes. Then the silver haired child disappeared after giving them a smile.   
  
Usagi gazed up at the white haired man and smiled. Diamond smiled back as well. Everything felt so right now....  
  
Nothing was wrong....  
  
Perfect....  
  
Slowly their faces itched closer as their eyes closed. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss laced with passion and Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Mine...." Diamond whispered posessivly.  
  
Usagi smiled, but then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Usagi! You lucky girl!" Minako piped with a big smile.   
  
Rei's violet eyes sparkled with laughter. "Yes, really lucky! She couldn't get a guy by herself."  
  
"REI!" Usagi shouted angerily as she began to fight with the brunette as Mina joined in. The others watched in amusment as the two girls taunted Usagi.  
  
"Everything is right with the world now," Diamond said.  
  
"NO! ITS NOT!" Usagi wailed.  
  
**************  
  
Hah! Not your classic romantic ending!!! There is still the epilouge though, so not quite over. I'm going to school now!! NO! ^^;; Errr...yeah. Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi *sneaks out* 


	20. Epilogue

A Time of Darkness  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 20: Epilogue  
  
"Mama!" a silver blur ran by the people that surrounded the green outskirts of the city.  
  
A beautiful blond woman in a silk white gown that had silvery wings attached to her gown smiled as she opened her arms for the young girl. "Small Lady. You saved us all," she said softly as she cradled her daughter  
  
ChibiUsa looked up with a big smile on her face. The Senshi's faces were bright and smiles were spread across their features. Then she noticed that instead of Endymion at her mother's side was Diamond. The man's elgant face was set in a slight smile and his violet eyes sparkled with happiness.   
  
It had changed.  
  
The future was changed....  
  
The Princess' face crumbled and she buried her face in the Queen's chest. Tears began to seep out of her sapphires eyes and soon became full fledged sobs.   
  
"Shhh, Small Lady...its alright..." Neo Queen Serenity soothed.   
  
"Usagi went evil and hurt me and the Senshi.....Mamoru tried to kill me.....I thought he was my Papa! I became a Sailor Senshi.....but Pluto died.....PLUTO'S DEAD!" ChibiUsa sobbed as her choked story tumbled out of her lips.   
  
Neo Queen Serenity continued to comfort the Princess and whispered words in her ears.   
  
'It was my fault!" she cried as she clutched her mother's gown."If only I didn't take the Silver Imperium Crystal!"  
  
"No, Small Lady. It wasn't your fault. You were brave girl by going to the past. A proper Princess. What happpened happened, nothing will change that," Serenity stated firmly.   
  
"Your mother is right. You are a mature girl," Diamond added.   
  
ChibiUsa raised her tear stained face as she gazed at her mother. "Really?"   
  
The Queen nodded which caused the silver haired girl to break into a smile. "I'm sorry, Mama."   
  
She snuggled up to her mother as they began to go towards the Crystal Palace.   
  
'I'm so glad your back, Small Lady," Serenity whispered as she cuddled the small girl.   
  
**********  
  
Later that night they celebrated the return of the Princess and the restoration of Crystal Tokyo. The celebration was magnificent. Light and airy, bodies brushed in harmony as they danced, jasmine and other fragrances were in the air, mingling in the air and filling the room. Eyes that peeked out of long sooty eyelashes full of mirth and self satisfied smirks were on their faces.   
  
Pretty pretty pretty and oh so nice.  
  
ChibiUsa was dressed in a cute yellow gown that had ruffles on the neckline as she thanked the people. Her silver hair hung in the same pigtail, but flowers adorned it as well. Her mood was getting lighter and the sadness was fading from her blue eyes. She turned to her mother who was talking to Sailor Venus while in the arms of her father and smiled.  
  
Her mother was in the same gown and as beautiful as ever, but something had changed. Her sapphire eyes were aglow with happiness, her cheeks were flushed with happiness and a bright smile was on her lips. She was happier then when she had been with Endymion.   
  
ChibiUsa frowned slightly.  
  
Back then her mother had been gentle and kind, but her eyes held sorrow. Her face was pale and her lips only gave a small smile. Endymion had hardly ever touched her mother in an affectionate manner and mostly ignored her except when he wanted something from her. Her mother was in pain. It was evident in her eyes.  
  
They held pain in their ocean depths and it will never go away.   
  
Never.   
  
"Small Lady?"  
  
ChibiUsa snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, Mama?" she asked.  
  
"Whats wrong?" the Queen asked with a concerned look.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just thinking," she said. "I'm tired as well."  
  
"Go to sleep, my Princess," she offered.  
  
The Princess nodded sleeply and gave her mother a good night kiss. "Good night, Mama."  
  
Serenity watched her daughter go and her smile faltered.   
  
*Oh, Small Lady.....* she thought.  
  
************  
  
ChibiUsa's eyes stared at the ceiling as she burrowed deeper in her covers. Thoughts on past events circled around her mind. Taunting her and teasing her.  
  
She was happier now and had her real father back. One that loved her and cared for her well being. Who didn't berate her nor stare at her in disdain like Endymion. Just because she was not his real daugter. She admitted that she was delicate to other's comments and it hurt her to see that her mother's people didn't respect her.   
  
ChibiUsa could see it in their eyes. They were filled with amusement. Amused at the thought of such a little girl saving their world. Yet they knew that she had the power of her mother, the beautiful Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She hoped that they would respect her soon...  
  
But she was still happy. Her family and friends loved her very much. They are her whole world and she would do anything for them. She will protect them with her new found abilities.   
  
"I promise you that...." she whispered as she fell asleep and dreamed about mysterious   
  
*************  
  
A sigh was heard in the dead of the night and a figure walked out to the balcony. Delicate hands gripped the cold marble as saffhire eyes looked at the starry night. The Queen's face was lined with sorrow.  
  
She remember the way her daughter's eyes. They were bright as usual, but they hid a secret sadness and bitterness. It was frightning, but she understood very well.  
  
After all Small Lady had to grow up so fast. She was born as a Princess and had the blood of the Royal Moon family. The girl was pressured by many expectations and was sometimes discarded because of her young appearance.  
  
Evern she ignored her daughter at times and so did Endymion. He had ignored because she was the daughter of another. That made her mature so much and isolated her from everyone. It was her fault...Serenity sighed. It wasn't good to have self pity. Small Lady is happier and stronger now. She had become a new Sailor Senshi that would bring about the next millenium.   
  
It was over.  
  
"The stars are lovely at night, aren't they?" a deep voice said.  
  
Serenity's blue eyes shifted as she turned away from the night view to look at Diamond who was looking at her with those intense amythest eyes.   
  
"Yes, they are..." she whispered softly.   
  
Diamond walked over to her gracefully like any royal blood would and leaned on the railing as well. "What on your mind?" he asked.  
  
Serenity gazed at him for a moment as she tried not to crumble. "Things have just happened so fast..."  
  
Diamond nodded as he held the blond to him. Her saffhire eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "Everything is all right now," he soothed.   
  
Serenity smiled weakly. Her past self had changed the future and ended her torment with Endymion. Her memories of her beloved Diamond had been restored after she awoke and he had appeared besides her. Her tears came down her cheeks as she thought about the past.  
  
Endymion had used her and never loved her. He only wanted her power and to have a pretty face for a Queen, but preferred Catherine. He ignored Small Lady and berated her at times, but she could never say anything because something inside of her prevented that. She and Small Lady had lived their lives in woe....until that attack that changed everything.  
  
Her past self had fallen in love with Diamond, found out that Small Lady was their daughter and changed everthing by the time she had awakened. Now she had memories, her daughter and her real love once more.   
  
She now remembered things that had never been there. Her becoming the evil Serenity, the almost death of Diamond and Small Lady, forgiving Catherine and punishing Mamoru.   
  
Mamoru had died a hundred years ago. Alone and empty in soul. She had payed him a visit on his deathbed out of pity. He wasn't young since he didn't possess his powers no more. His once ebony hair was as white as a sheet, his blue eyes had dulled, and his skin was wrinkled. His once majestic looks had become bitter and puckered. It was over when Mamoru died. No more feeling scared that he might kill her.....  
  
Done...  
  
"Whats on your mind?" Diamond asked again.   
  
Serenity smiled. "Nothing, just counting my blessings," she said softly.   
  
Diamond held her closer and layed his head on top of hers. Her hair smelled of strawberries and vanilla. He loved this woman so much and would sacrife his life for her. This was a blessing.  
  
"Yes, this life is a blessing. I have you and my daughter," Diamond agreed.   
  
Pink lips curved into a small smile. "Of course, this is a blessing....but I'm afraid that this is all a dream, a beautiful dream that will end any time."   
  
"It won't end. This is reality. Its real. I'm real and so is Small Lady," Diamond assured and caught her lips in a deep kiss full of sweetness and love.  
  
Serenity's heart thud in her chest as she felt a wave of love when the kiss ended. This was real. It won't go away.   
  
Her saffhire eyes shifted to the stars above. They were glittering brightly in the velvet night sky. Bright, twinkling, soft and pretty. The night had enveloped them in a steamy and thick blanket full of warmth and coolness mingled together.   
  
Soft, sufficating, pretty, dark and bright.   
  
"Thank you for everything," she whispered underneath her breath as they walked back in. Back to the music and festivities.   
  
Over at last.....  
  
Tender, loving, beautiful, and happy ending mingling with the hurt of the past.  
  
Over over over....  
  
Everything is right with time now...  
  
***********  
  
Finished completly! *cheers* Took me a long time! Its over!   
  
Special thanks to:   
  
RavenChickMoon  
  
Snow Stalker  
  
Bunnychu  
  
Sailor Lain  
  
Lady Koneko  
  
lil-popcorngurl   
  
*hands them Senshi and Diamond plushies and lil lockets*  
  
*looks at other reviewers* Thanks to you guys as well ^_^ *hands them Senshi and Diamond plushies*  
  
*throws confetti* I am done! I was thinking of making some sort of sequel, but that used with another ending...Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. 


End file.
